


Bear and Birdie

by CrimsonRae



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRae/pseuds/CrimsonRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard only ever had Birdie to confide in as a child and Steve only ever had Bucky. So, what happens when more than just a supersoldier serum connects these people? What secrets will be unfolded and friendships forged? Told in a collection of one-shots and flashbacks, rating subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kingston, New York 1935

It was an unbearably hot morning. The sun seemed to be reminding the world that it was a giant ball of burning gas. Well maybe not the world, but the heat was definitely making its presence known to the small group segregated in a cemetery just outside of Kingston. Elena Turner stifled a sigh as she tried not to tug at the sleeves of her mourning dress. The satiny material didn't breathe and was beginning to cling to her skin…she wished the preacher would talk faster, this farce of a funeral needed to be over. She felt her cousin shift uncomfortably next to her and knew that he too was becoming impatient. She could not help, but turn to look at him. His eyes were glazed red and glaring miserably at the wooden coffin perched before them. He had foregone any pretense at being composed and was pulling clumsily at his collar.

Elena supposed it was for the best, Howard was supposed to be playing the role of the grieving son. She doubted that anyone, but herself and a few servants, knew that his pallid complexion and bloodshot eyes were the result from a night of drinking in celebration, rather than crying in sorrow. He was beyond hung-over and the strange heat was doing nothing to make him better. She only hoped that he would not do something incredibly…stupid.

"Stop fidgeting." Elena warned quietly, "There are more than enough people staring at you."

"I think I'm going to throw up." Howard murmured uneasily as he continued to pull at his collar. He could care less about the people watching him. He had spent the past week in a wild state of relief, shock and horror and it was almost over. As soon as the coffin was in the ground, he could move on.

"Please don't." Elena said with a small grimace, "I told you not to drink so much last night."

He rolled his eyes and instantly regretted it, "How was I supposed to know it would be such a wretched morning? Isn't it supposed to rain at funerals?...God, I'm dying."

"You're not dying, you big baby. Besides, I think the world is rather happy that your father is no longer in it, I know I am." Elena muttered lightly as she watched the preacher finally close his bible and step back from the coffin to let the gravediggers have access.

Howard nearly cried in relief at the sight of the slightly grungy men, "Give me a break. The only person mourning daddy dearest is your mother."

As if the woman in question could hear his words from across the aisle of folding chairs, Vitoria Turner, sister of Howard Stark Senior, let out an awful screeching sob. Elena was sure the entire congregation cringed at the sound as she tried to hold back a groan of disgust. She could see her older brother, Fergus, quickly coming to her mother's aid with a handkerchief. It was not even eleven in the morning and already the day was too long.

"Think she'll still be crying when she finds out that father left her out of his will?" Her cousin murmured amusedly as he watched the spectacle his aunt was making.

"Yes, except then the tears will be real." Elena muttered dryly as she turned her attention back to the lowering of the casket. She honestly did not want to think about her mother receiving that news. The woman was intolerable on a good day; on a bad day, Vitoria Turner could make Satan cry, "Can I stay with you when that happens?"

Howard sent her a sympathetic look, "Do you even have to ask, Birdie? You're always welcome in my home." He tugged at his collar again, "My God, what is with this heat? It's barely even May. I swear this is my father's doing. He's making sure I'm miserable even when he's gone."

"Don't say that!" Elena whispered harshly as she went pale at the thought of her uncle still having any influence on the world.

She sensed Howard's sharp eyes studying her and suddenly felt her stomach roll with silent shame. He hadn't been the only one to have a tumultuous week. She had been bouncing between the same emotions he had, the only difference was that Elena knew they would not be able to move on as easily as her cousin seemed to think. Her eyes drifted back towards the rectangular hole in the ground, and suddenly, her dress was not the only thing unable to breathe. What had she done?

As if he knew what she was thinking, Howard quickly grasped her hand and squeezed her fingers. Her blue gaze quickly snapped to him, but all Howard could do was shake his head. Don't fall apart now, he was silently trying to tell her. Not yet.

"Where's that flask you snatched this morning?" He whispered instead, no longer meeting her stare. If he had, then he would have seen the exasperated disbelief that sparked in her blue orbs.

"I'm not giving you anymore alcohol."

Howard bit back a smile as he heard the annoyance coating her voice. However, he hadn't been asking for the flask for himself to use, but for her. Elena could use a little alcohol to calm her nerves. He turned to explain this to her, but was only able to get his mouth open when another resounding screech was heard from the other side of the aisle as the mourners began to stand for final farewells.

Elena glared at him, "If I have to deal with my mother sober, then so do you."

Howard wisely kept his mouth shut and stood to receive the forming line of condolence wishers. Suddenly, he wished she had given him the flask. In a perfect world, he would not have had to arrange a funeral at the age of sixteen. His eyes drifted toward the now lowered casket that had induced Elena's minor panic moments before, but then he should not have killed his father either. His hands went clammy and the headache he had been nursing all morning seemed to become even more unbearable. He just needed to get past today. A moment later, he felt Elena come to his side. Her hand lightly tapped his elbow to let him that she was there if he needed her. He smiled gratefully at her.

"Uncle Leo is here." Elena whispered as he began to shake hands, "He'll take us back to the house once we're done here."

Howard nodded his understanding as he spared another glance toward his father's grave. As he glanced back at the mourners, he caught Elena's gaze. A look of grim understanding passed between them. No one could know.

xXx

The Stark home was eerily quiet as Elena sat stiffly in the great room. Aside from the regular Sunday dinner her family attended here, the last few times she had been inside had been when Howard had come home from school and was throwing some ridiculously lavish party. This place had always been loud and filled with people. Now, her mother resided on the sofa across the room with a handkerchief in hand as she practice her upset face for when the doctor came in with the news of Howard Senior's death. Fergus was pacing about, eyeing the antique furniture. Elena had no doubt he was pricing each item to pawn and cover his gambling debts. Despite her family's disgusting faults, she could not help but acknowledge to herself that she was now the biggest sinner of the three of them. Her eyes followed her brother's movements as he paused before a particularly nice grandfather clock while out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother gasp and press her hand to her chest in mock despair. She felt the insane urge to laugh…they were all going to hell.

The door to the great room opened and everyone froze, expecting the doctor to come in with the horrible news. Instead, Mika, Howard Senior's manservant entered. He was as impassive as ever as he directed his soulful brown stare on Elena. For one horrifying moment, Elena was sure the man knew what she had done. Her breath caught in her throat as her stomach churned with guilt.

"Mr. Stark is on the phone for you, Miss. Turner."Mika's somber voice resonated through the room.

What – Elena blinked as her mind tried to process his words. Mr. Stark? He was upstairs in bed…dying. How could he possibly be – and suddenly the light bulb went on. Howard, her Howard was on the phone. She stood quickly, well aware of the eyes of her mother and brother on her as she exited the room and followed Mika to the Stark home office. He paused outside the door and gestured for her to enter. His eyes never left her and Elena felt apprehension crawl through her veins as she gave him a tight-lipped smile and entered the office. He knew, she swore, he knew.

The door clicked shut as her hand wrapped around the phone's receiver and pressed it to her ear, "Howard?"

"Birdie, I'm at the train station. Has he…" The phone line crackled as she heard Howard sigh, "Has he been -"

"Pronounced dead? No." Elena supplied, she fidgeted and glanced at the closed door, "Umm, the doctor is with him now. It's just a matter of when."

There was a moment of still silence and she could just picture her cousin nodding to himself as he tried to figure things out, "Okay…alright…and no one suspects?"

She nibbled her lip as she tried to push away her paranoia, "I don't think so…but, Howard?"

"Yeah?"

"Just…" she hesitated, "Just get here, okay? I feel like I'm going to lose it soon."

"I'll be there in an hour, Birdie." He replied quietly, "Just be you and if something happens…lie. You're the better liar of the two of us anyway."

She rolled her eyes, "You're so comforting."

"Aren't I?"

Elena could practically see the smirk playing on his lips, but despite his stupid remark, she felt a little better. The brat probably knew it too. She huffed a little, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I promise I'll be there."

The phone clicked and the dial tone hit her ears. Elena sighed and rubbed at her face. It was going to be a long day.

Her blue eyes drifted around the room before landing on her uncle's globe. Two bottles of booze resided inside, she knew. Her fingers twitched, she rarely drank before five. A personal rule of hers after being surrounded by so many drunks: her uncle, her mother, her brother, and at times her cousin. She was making an exception today. She knocked the cover of the globe off and pulled out a bottle of whiskey before snatching out the drinking glass. After a pouring of two fingers and a deep gulp later, Elena rested back in the office chair and allowed the warmth from the alcohol to soothe her. That was how Howard found her an hour later as he came striding into the office. He barely raised an eyebrow at the open bottle and simply found a glass for himself. He poured them both a decent amount of liquid before holding up his glass.

"Cheers." He knocked back the glass without even flinching before pouring himself another.

Elena tapped his leg, "Slow down. You can't be drunk for this."

Howard grunted in acknowledgement and slid his glass onto the desk, "Hiding?"

There was beat before Elena realized what he was talking about, "My family is driving me crazy. I'm pretty sure they've put a price tag on everything in the house. Your call gave me the chance to get away from them"

Howard snorted, "Has your mother completely forgotten that her brother has a son? Me?"

"You're sixteen. She thinks she can overrule you like she does Fergus." She pressed her glass of whiskey to her forehead, "This is insane."

Elena could feel her cousin's eyes boring into her, but she did not want to meet his pitying gaze.

"You didn't have to do it, you know?" His voice was a low, barely a gruff whisper, "I was more than willingly to handle this myself."

"Oh, please." Elena scoffed as she finally met Howard's gaze, "It would have taken years for you to do this by yourself. You're only home from school during the holidays and summer and 'he' always makes sure he has a business meeting to attend so he won't have to see you .It was easier for me to dose him. I'm here every weekend after all."

He could not hold her steely gaze for long. Howard looked away frustrated, he knew she was right. Ever since his father had sent him to boarding school two years prior, the man avoided him like the plague. To be honest, the arrangement had suited Howards just fine. He no longer had to explain the bruises that would mysteriously appear on his face, he no longer had to listen to his mother quietly weeping as her husband took her to task again. But then, he had lived in the thought that when his father had sent him away that his mother had finally taken the chance to leave. He had deluded himself into thinking she was living the high life somewhere on the west coast…far from harm.

His gaze sought out the bookcase across the room. On the second shelf, two books from the left, resided a secret cache that held his father's personal journal. The man wrote down everything in there…and Howard had found it. Seven months ago. That had been when he found out the truth. His mother had never left as he had thought. She tried, but his father…. His stomach churned and he closed his eyes as if to block out the words he had read.

Howard Senior had written down where he had buried her and Howard Junior had dug her up.

Annalisa Stark had rotted away in a shallow grave in some obscure cove off on the property with no one the wiser. He glanced back at Birdie to find her already watching him. She had to drag him away from the sight of his mother's body. She tried to protect him, but not even his cousin –his best friend could not make that nightmare disappear. Annalisa Stark was not the only family member his father had killed either. Howard's hand reached for Birdie's. He was avenging his mother, Birdie was avenging her father.

"No one can know." Howard whispered.

Elena gave him a baleful look, "I wasn't planning on making the fact that we've been dousing your father with arsenic the past few months' common knowledge."

He scowled lightly at her as she took a sip from her glass. She sent him a fake smile, "Besides I wouldn't look good in prison stripes."

Howard snorted and took a drink himself.

Howard Stark Senior died three hours later. The doctor diagnosed it as weakened immune system brought on by the pneumonia he suffered almost a year previously. He had been sick quite often after that illness struck him. Never really recovering his old strength. No one suspected that he had been poisoned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

1926 Kingston, New York

Elena was not a fan of the color red. It was too bright…as if the color was screaming to be noticed. Yellow was similar, but there were many shades of yellow that could range from horribly ugly to timidly pretty. Howard would tell her that there were many shades of red, like yellow, but red had to stay bright to be red. Too light it was pink and too dark it was almost black. She could not help but think that it was because of her dislike for red that she did not like cherries. Almost suspiciously, she used her fork to prod at the slice of cherry pie her father had given her. It was her reward for not misbehaving during the picnic. The cherry filling was shiny and oozed from the buttery crust into the bright light of the sun. The dark crimson that shone from its dark depths was illuminated to show an almost fire engine red. She wished she had misbehaved now.

"Birdie?"

"Hmm?" She paused in her examination of her pie to turn wide blue eyes on her cousin. Howard looked unusually pale and her normally boisterous friend had been rather subdued during the picnic. She didn't have to ask him why. His lip was split and he had been favoring his left side while they played. He had bruises again. Not that she could see them, but she knew….she was eight, not stupid.

"I don't feel good." The young boy mumbled, his hand clenched the edge of the picnic table as he leaned forward.

Papa had given him a slice of pie too. Unlike her, Howard had eaten almost all of his. Elena dropped her fork onto her plate and grabbed her cousin's free hand, "Go sit in the shade. I'll be right back."

He held onto her hand as he clambered off the wooden bench before sluggishly ambling toward a shady willow tree. She watched him go with worried eyes before moving away from the table and toward her father. Elena nearly sighed in relief when she saw him talking with her Uncle Leo and Fergus instead of her Uncle Howard. She slipped in between the two adults and gently tugged on the white cuff of her father's sleeve until he gave her, his attention.

"Pigeon, you keep pulling like that and you'll pull my shirt right off." Samuel Turner teased as he slipped his cuff from his daughter's grasp. He gave her a soft smile that she returned readily as she looked into his twinkling blue eyes…blue like hers.

"Lord knows we wouldn't want that." Leonard Turner quipped, "Your father's pasty skin would blind us all, Ducks. And I need my eyes, thank you."

She tried not to grin as her Uncle Leo smiled innocently at her father's glare, but was largely unsuccessful. Though her smiled nearly turned into a frown as she saw her father opening his mouth to retort. The last thing she needed was for the two brothers to start bickering with each other. They would forget she was there and then she would have to wait an eternity to get her father's attention again.

"Papa!" She cried hastily before a sound even left the man's throat.

The same wide eyed stare she had given to her cousin was now being directed at her, "Yes, Pigeon?"

"Do we have any water?" Elena asked quietly, knowing that all she had been able to drink was the lemonade that Aunt Annalisa had brought to the picnic, "Howard ate his pie too quickly and doesn't feel good. I think he needs some water."

There was a pause and Elena didn't miss the solemn looks that her father and uncle exchanged as her brother snorted, "That kid's a walking train wreck. It's amazing he can get out of bed without hurting himself."

She glared petulantly at her older brother, "Shut up, Fergus."

"Elena, you don't speak like that to your brother." Samuel said sternly, not liking the distaste in his daughter's expression, "And Fergus, you should know better than to say such things about your cousin. You're sixteen, not twelve."

Neither sibling said another word, instead choosing to just scowl at each other. They missed their uncle's smirk of amusement and their father's exasperated stare as a result of their childish actions. The glaring contest lasted another minute before Fergus rolled his eyes and strolled off to find someone else to speak with while Elena's wealthy upbringing showed through a little as she sniffed disdainfully at his departure. Her uncle choked back a laugh as he watched the snobby display come from his eight year old niece before she turned baleful eyes back on her father.

The older man sighed and tapped his daughter's nose, "I think I can scrounge up some water for Howard. Why don't you go sit with him while I do that."

"Okay." She quickly agreed before scurrying away. She missed the concerned gazes that followed after her.

When she made it to the willow tree, she found Howard curled on his side. He had his face pressed into the cool grass while he tried to take steady breaths. Elena bit her lip as she watched her cousin. She hated it when he was sick. She never knew what to do to make him better.

Sighing quietly, she plunked ungracefully down next to him and began to run her fingers through his hair, "Papa is getting you some water."

Howard rolled his head back and smiled gratefully up at her, though Elena could only force a smile in return. He must have bitten his lip at some point and cracked open the split he had, because now she could see a small stream of blood trickling down his chin. His shirt had risen up a little as well and she could just make out the hint of dark purple flesh that coated his side while a streak of puffy red skin was exposed. The belt. She averted her eyes, but tenderly wiped her hand over his lip and chin to get rid of the blood.

"Howard." Elena whispered tearfully.

"I'm okay, Birdie. Promise." Howard whispered back.

She didn't leave his side for the rest of the picnic. She turned her hand over later to see her fingers still stained from Howard's blood. She hated the color red.

xXx

1938 Manhattan, New York

Elena stifled a yawn as she flipped through the pages of her anatomy textbook. She had a six thousand word essay to write on the impact of bacteria on human tissue. The essay was due in two days and she had not started. She usually would have had the paper finished the day it was assigned, but her professor was such a …a royal ass that any assignment from him made her want grumbled in annoyance and she often found herself procrastinating until the last minute. Sighing, she lazily pulled a piece of paper from the wooden desk she was sitting at and began to make notations on which areas in the book to focus on. She no sooner had three words written when the unmistakable sound of metal clanging to the floor met her ears. She closed her eyes and tried to block the horrendous noise out, but did not turn to look. She waited and was rewarded a second later with muffled cursing.

Apparently, she was not going to start her paper today. Turning slowly in her seat, she caught sight of her cousin's fuming figure. At least she didn't need the fire extinguisher this time. Carefully, she surveyed the mess scattered on the floor. There was a giant whole in the middle of a large iron sheet. The edges warped and curled back like a melted candle wax. Elena opened her mouth before slowly closing it. Did she really want to know?

Howard must have seen her speculative look because in the next instant his voice reverberated across the lab, "Not a word, Birdie."

Elena raised her hands in surrender, "I didn't say anything…. Glad you're not on fire – this time."

Howard scowled ineffectually at her. He knew that she was used to him and his…little blunders. He had always been curious. In some ways it had been worse when he and Birdie were kids. He would take anything apart and try to reassemble it. It was worse if he ever got a hold of the things that his father brought home from work. He had once set off a machine gun prototype that his father's engineers had put together when he was eleven. He still maintained that no one would have found out about that little incident, if the damn thing hadn't rotated while it shot and inexplicably ended up shooting his father's car to pieces. The explosion had been pretty spectacular, he remembered with a grin. The beating he received for that particular episode had almost been worth it.

"I thought you were supposed to be building some sort of machine. Not destroying one." Elena murmured as came closer to his work station for a better look at the damage.

"I am." Howard said through gritted teeth, "I was given a list of possible chemicals that would be run through it and what kind of conditions that it has to hold up against, but the damn thing always falls apart."

"What's it supposed to do? It looks like your building some sort of compression chamber." She lifted herself onto her toes and peered over the tin box or what was left of it.

"I would love to know-" He began to pick up the pieces of iron, examining the scarred material as he moved around the lab, "But I'm only given bits and pieces to work with. I know it has something to do with the government contract my father set up, but beyond that….Not a clue."

"Government?" She muttered under her breath as she reached up to touch a gravelly looking surface of the box, "The plot thickens."

Howard sighed and tossed the pieces he had gathered on to his work table, "Its Top Secret. And they're worried about details getting out."

Elena smirked as she turned and cocked a brow at him, "You mean our government doesn't trust a nineteen year old with its secrets? How shocking."

"It's my company that's doing the work. I should know what it's about." Howard exclaimed with a glare.

Elena swallowed a laugh at her cousin's irate expression. Nineteen years old and ready to take on the world. She shook her head, "Your company is being overseen by Uncle Leo until you finish school. Get your degree and then you can play with the big boys….You have been going to class haven't you?" She waved her hand with suspicion, "Not out partying too much or slaving away here all the time, right?"

"My grades are impeccable, thank you." He mockingly scowled at her. He had slowly been immersing himself into Stark Industries since his father's death. He wanted to understand every facet of his family's company. As it was, he was more often than not drawn into the research and development department and had become an ipso facto intern. He turned his gaze towards the office desk, "And what of you? Paper done yet? It won't write itself you know."

"I'll get it done…I always do." She waved off his pointed remarks and scanned the tools at the edge of the table. She really was procrastinating.

"And you're here pestering me and not working from the library because?"

Elena grimace and fiddled around with a pair of his pliers, "Betsy's engaged. Every discussion is over wedding plans now and I wanted to hide…. Gag me."

"Betsy? Your roommate?" Howard asked a lecherous grin coating his face as he remembered the leggy brunette. She was off the market now…that was depressing.

"You're a pig." His cousin rolled her eyes, already knowing what he was thinking, "It seems like every other girl in my class is getting married."

Howard shrugged and smirked, "You know that avoiding her makes you look like a bitter old maid. Jealous you don't have a fiancé, Birdie? You know Ted Hannity is still interested in you."

"Uhh. Howard, never play matchmaker." Elena shivered in disgust as she thought of Hannity. Her mother had been trying to push the New York socialite onto her since she was sixteen. The man had been a jerk then and was just an arrogant ass now. It was safe to say she couldn't stand him, "And I'm not jealous, just disturbed. Why is it that there seems to be some kind of…of social law that states that a girl needs to be married to someone by the time she's twenty. God, I would shoot myself if I tied myself to someone now."

"You're not in love. These girls are." Howard said, as if it was just that easy.

Elena snorted and gave her cousin a dry look, "Please tell me that did not just come out of your mouth? Howard, come on."

"You know some girls, normal girls, actually want to get married and even love their intended. Odd concept I know." He smirked, "And then the other half are gold diggers…well the vast majority are gold diggers."

"And there's the cousin I know and love." Elena commented dryly, "You were beginning to worry me."

Howard looked at her curiously, now procrastinating himself as he ignored the scrap pieces he gathered, "How much more do you have to do till you get your nursing certification?"

She tilted her head in thought, "Once I get my bachelors at Columbia, I can apply for Yale's nursing program. If everything continues to work out…another year, maybe two. Why?"

He smiled, "I was wondering if you'd be married by then."

Elena was tempted to throw the pliers at him. The day she married was the day she would willing wear red. Sighing in boredom, she turned and decided to give one last try at writing her paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

1934 Kingston, New York

It was here…somewhere. Howard frowned thoughtfully as he staggered into his father's office, humming a jazz tune under his breath as he did so. The old man was staying in the city for the next few weeks before heading off to London and Howard was taking full advantage of his father's absence. He smirked smugly as he tuned his fuzzy senses into the voices and music coming from the main part of the house. Definitely taking advantage. It was his birthday after all…sweet sixteen. He snorted to himself and began to raise his hand for a drink only to realize that he did not have one. He blinked dazedly for a second before shaking his head. Oh, he was drunk.

He glanced around the richly furnished room and tried to remember why he had stumbled inside. He hated this room…this place was strictly his father's. The one place where he had received every stern lecture and beating. If the walls could talk, he was sure they would speak of Senior's brusqueness, his arrogance…his cruelty. No love. So why was he here? He had been looking for something. His eyes landed on the built in bookcase across from him. The smell of well-worn leather and old, musty pages drawing his attention. Almost lazily his hand drifted along the polished edge of the shelving. His original purpose for being in the office was completely forgotten. Howard sighed softly to himself, he should go back to his party this place was just making him bitter. He began to step away when he felt something give beneath his fingers. Curiosity bit through his hazy mind and his eyes turned to the ledge he had been fondling. He did not see anything, but his fingers brushed the spot again and this time he placed more pressure.

Click.

The bottom half of the shelf slipped down and an inch thick book dropped from inside. Howard stared, stunned by the secret cache he had found. Almost automatically he crouched down to pick up the book. What could possibly be so important to hide in here? His fingers gripped the hard edge of the book's cover as he flipped to a random page. His eyes quickly took in the scratchy scrawl that he knew to be his father's and raised an eyebrow in surprise. A journal?

He sank to the floor and quickly flipped to the first page and made note of the date. 1927. Just before he turned eight. Unable to help himself he began to read, forgetting about the party on the other side of the doors. It was nearly one in the morning when he came across one entry in particular. The majority of his guests had left Stark Manor while a few remained passed out in the great room which suited Howard just fine. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt his stomach turn with fragrant horror and disbelief at the words he read. No one was around to see the tears that poured down his face or the muted panic that had overcome his demeanor. He was no longer drunk. He needed Birdie. Without thinking he dropped the ledger and practically ran from the room.

1/31 Samuel arrived at the house last night. He had the gall to inform me that Junior would be remaining with his family for an indefinite period of time. Called me an unfit father and told me he intends to bring legal action upon me. He wants full custody of my son. This will never happen. The way I discipline my child is none of his concern. Arrangements have been made with Ian Grimes. Samuel's death will look like an accident. My sister understands.

xXx

Howard took the stairs two at a time. He could not stop shaking as he made his way towards the guest room that Birdie always used when she stayed over. He had lost track of her earlier in the evening, but knew that she had not left the manor. His hand latched onto the doorknob but was stopped short when the door did not budge. He growled, he did not have time for this. Wiping angrily at his eyes he raised his other hand to pound on the door.

Come on, Birdie, wake up!

He did not have to wait long as suddenly the door was swung open to reveal his irate cousin clutching a sheet to her naked form, "What!"

He swallowed, the words stuck in his throat as he tried not to scream. The inked letters from the ledger burned in his mind. He could only stare pleadingly at her as he remembered the day they had found out about Samuel Turner's death. Elena had cried for days, locking herself away in her room and refusing to speak to anyone…including him. She was going to hate him.

She frowned at him as she noticed his red rimmed eyes and the tear tracks coating his face. He had not cried in front of her in years and to see him so visibly upset was a bit jolting. Her eyes searched his face for some hint of what was going on, "Howard?"

"I have to show you something. You need to come downstairs." He whispered raggedly.

Elena continued to stare at him, but slowly nodded. He knew on some level he was scaring her as she hesitantly closed the door to get dressed, but he did not know what else to do. He heard a low exchanged of voices and shook his head as he realized that under normal circumstances he would be giving her hell for sneaking off with someone during his party. Under normal circumstances he would be the one caught with a girl, not the other way around. After what seemed like an eternity she reappeared in a dressing gown, the slightly skewed neckline of her nightgown peeking out from underneath. She did not even have a chance to question him before he grabbed her hand to pull her downstairs.

When they arrived back in his father's office, he felt Birdie tense. She hated this room almost as much as he did, though he was never quite sure why. Her questioning gaze burned into his back, but he could not bring himself to meet her stare. His hands trembled as he reached down to pick up the journal he had dropped. His eyes closed and he took deep breaths. He had to show her.

"Howard?" Her voice was so quiet, her worry obvious, "What is it? Has something happened?"

Howard shook his head still unable to voice what he needed to tell her. Instead, he quickly found the page he needed and shove the book into her hands, "Read."

Elena's brow furrowed but she did not argue as she turned her gaze toward the book. Howard watched her intently as she devoured the words from the journal. Surprise and then a hard steel of anger glittered across his cousin's face. She did not panic like he did. Her hands calmly flipped back a few pages, skimming each entry as she went, "What is this, Howard? Where did you get this?"

"I stumbled in here earlier and found it." He whispered bitterly.

It was not until she looked up that Howard felt his breath hitch. Birdie was nowhere near as calm as her controlled movements suggested. The anger he had seen was so very real, but now he could see her burning pain, the tumultuous storm of overwhelming emotion bottled up inside. She was struggling wildly to keep control of herself, "Birdie."

"Don't." Elena snapped. Her hands curled tightly around the journal as she went back to reading.

Howard turned away from her. He could not bear to see the weeping wound that he had reopened. His father…. HER father – his uncle. He paced over to the windows and stared into the darkened sky. Leaning his head against the cool glass he choked back a sob.

"Howard." He nearly jumped at the strangled sound of his name. His hazel eyes whipped around to his cousin, only to find her staring numbly at the damn book. The tears that she had held back were now streaming desperately down her cheeks, "How much did you read?"

Her distraught tone had him by her side in seconds as he reached for the leather tomb. What more could there be? Wasn't her father's murder enough? His eyes claimed the page she had been reading. He did not get more than few words in before the same numbness that had taken over Birdie, took over him as well.

10/31 She should never have tried to leave me. I don't know how she knew what I had done to Samuel. She actually stood before me and listed my crimes. Threatening to expose the murder to all if I ever came after her. My timid Annalisa was suddenly so brave. She didn't understand that she could never leave. No one leaves Howard Stark. She wasn't so brave after that...

…on the stairs...

There was a crack. Her neck had snapped…

"What are we going to do?" Elena whispered.

"I have to find her." Howard stated calmly, too calmly as Birdie's attention swung wildly on him. He was still reading, "She's buried somewhere on the grounds. I have to know, Birdie."

Elena looked sick, but nodded her head. She didn't even blink as he threw the journal across the room. His mother was dead.

His mother was dead…his mother was dead.

He sunk to the ground pulling Birdie with him. She curled into his side and he could feel his shirt begin to dampen as she let herself cry. His mother was dead. He bit his tongue and laid his head on hers. He never really noticed that he was crying too. His mother was dead.

Happy Birthday, Howard.

1935 Kingston, New York

"Elena Marie Turner. I forbid you to leave. Unpack your bags this instant."

Elena sighed and tried not to roll her eyes as she finished buttoning her coat. She wearily met her mother's furious gaze as she checked her appearance in the hall mirror, "I'm leaving, mother… whether you like it or not."

"To do what? To attend classes for a degree you'll never use? Your place is here." Vitoria Turner declared with a raise of her chin and for a moment her daughter could see the cold beauty her mother had once been, "Now the Fall Gala is in a few weeks and Mrs. Mallard's son has recently become partner in his law firm. You would do well to court his interest. I was already engaged to your father when I was your age."

This time Elena did roll her eyes as she turned to face Vitoria, "I don't think you understand, mother. In less than ten minutes Howard will be here to pick me up. I am moving to the city indefinitely. I've spoken with Uncle Leo; there is enough money in the family account to keep the estate running for the next five months. I suggest that you find new living arrangements before then. Perhaps you should speak with Fergus."

"Perhaps I shall. At least I have one child who obeys me." Vitoria sniped as she stalked towards her daughter, "You step out of this house and I will disown you, Elena. Is that what you want?"

Elena silently wished her cousin would appear. Her mother had officially grown desperate if she was threatening disownment. Behind Vitoria's outrage, she could see her mother's fear. The money her mother had inherited after Samuel's death was almost gone and since Uncle Howard had neglected to put Vitoria in his will, she had no money coming from the Stark side of the family. Vitoria had become dependent on her children's inheritance to maintain the wealthy lifestyle to which she was accustomed. More specifically she had become accustomed to her daughter's inheritance. Fergus had squandered his within a year of their father's death. For a brief moment, Elena almost felt guilty for leaving her mother and unofficially cutting her off…almost.

The journal that Howard uncovered had been the first of many finds for the cousins. Howard Senior made copies of every letter he ever written and sent and Elena had found those letters bundled in the false bottom of his desk drawer. Vitoria had been more than aware about the circumstances surrounding her husband's death. She had even used that knowledge to make her brother cover Fergus's gambling debts. Elena was not about to forgive that anytime soon.

"Honestly mother, I don't care." Elena smiled bitterly, "I think I'll wait outside."

She made it two steps before she felt her mother's fingers dig into her arm, "You can't do this Elena. I'm your mother for God's sake."

Elena did not even blink, "It's not that I can't. It's that I already have."

The sound of a car rumbling up the drive could be heard from inside the silent house. Carefully, Elena slipped from her mother's grasp and picked up her luggage, "That's Howard. Talk to Fergus, mother."

She quickly stepped outside and placed her bags into the backseat of her cousin's car as he came to a stop. The clacking of heels told Elena that her mother had followed her out, but she refused to acknowledge her presence any more than she had to. Howard looked at her in question, but she shook her head. She did not want to get into it. Her morning had been long enough already.

"You won't last out there. You'll come back to me, Elena. More than likely pregnant with someone's bastard child." Vitoria began to rant, "You're better off here."

Elena continued to ignore her as she slid into the passenger seat. Howard looked furious and it was only because his cousin grabbed a hold of his elbow that he refrained from saying anything or even getting out of the car. She had heard worse.

"Howard…Howard Stark don't you go anywhere, young man!"

The two cousins exchanged a look and Howard placed the car into gear and drove off, leaving Vitoria yelling after the car. He glanced over at Birdie and with a chipper voice asked, "So, how have you been?"

Elena sent him a dry stare but could not help the smile that was curling the edges of her mouth, "Well, mother found out from Uncle Leo that she's being cut off from my finances yesterday. So I've been in hell for the past day and a half."

"And now you've successfully escaped your mother's clutches….We should celebrate." Howard suggested with a grin.

She shook her head at him, "I think you do enough of that for the both of us."

His grin slowly slipped away, "Yeah…."

She smiled sadly, when did everything become such a mess?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

May 1941 London, England

It was like looking at a black stain. Elena tilted her head back as she looked at the crumbled building before her. Red bricks littered the dusty ground, water was leaking from somewhere and the cloying mixture of dirt and smoke fizzled in the air. Strangely, the buildings on either side had remained untouched. This was hardly the first dwelling in London to look like this, there were many more that were spread out all over the large city. She had not lived in those places, however. This former three story ivy brick apartment structure had been her home for the past month and a half. She really had not had the time to become properly attached to the place; yet, she felt an odd sadness at her home's demise. She was suddenly glad that she had not brought much with her. The majority of her belongings still resided in her flat in New York.

Thank God, Rose had made her go down to the station last night.

Distantly, the sounds of people began to penetrate her thoughts. Large groups of people were milling up and down the roads, carefully taking note of the damage done by the latest air raid. Some of the men had begun to clear rubble from the streets to allow cars to pass. The sun had barely broken the horizon and already she could see a few kids clambering through the debris, exclaiming in surprise whenever they found something interesting. She smiled when she caught sight of a little girl with curly pigtails toddling after her brother as he scurried over a pile of wood. She almost thought he would leave his sister behind until he paused to look back and began to fidget impatiently as he waited for her to catch up before hurrying off again. Children were resilient, she thought with a rueful smile that slipped away as she caught sight of the pained expressions on a couple not far from her, more resilient than adults.

She should really do her own cursory search through the debris to see if she could find any of the photos or personal letters that she had left in her room. Her clothes and jewelry could be replaced easily enough, but there was a photo of her and Howard, she wanted back. Elena was more than sure it had been destroyed, though. She sighed and stepped out into the street. Her feet automatically heading towards the aide center setup a few blocks away. She should have been there already, lending a hand. The American Red Cross and the British Red Cross had formed an alliance of sorts. America was sending as much aid as they could to their British allies without becoming directly involved in the war that was destroying Europe. She wondered how long that particular goal would last. In the meantime she was aid. Part of the group of nurses to come over and help victims of the Luftwaffe raids. She just never expected to be one of the people affected by the bombings. A stupid thought really. One that Howard had tried to make her see before she left. She probably shouldn't tell him about this.

"Oi Yank!"

The sudden shout had Elena clenching the inside lining of the pockets of her coat in order not to start as she sighed in exasperation. She smiled wanly as she turned to see a blonde blur rushing toward her, "Rosie Posy."

She tried not to laugh as the blonde blur stopped and scowled at her, "I hate that name."

"Then don't call me, Yank, or any variation thereof." Elena replied calmly as she studied the tumbled mess that was her friend. Dirt was smudged on her cheeks and clothes, though Rose somehow managed to keep her makeup perfect. She nearly shook her head, she had met the Brit during her first few days in London and for whatever reason the blonde nurse had taken a shine to her and they had been friends ever since. Her vibrant green eyes twinkle mischievously as she nudged Elena with her shoulder, "What did you do? Roll in the dirt?"

Rose Walters grinned, "Well, I was actually helping this older woman get her jewelry box from some of the ruins. How that little thing survived is beyond me. When…I met the most gorgeous man. Helped move some of the rubble so I could crawl through the hallway and grab the box."

"Hmm, does this gorgeous man have a name?" Elena bit back a grin, "Or were you two ships passing through the mess that is London?"

"I got his name." Rose stated a little indignantly, but smiled, knowing that she tended to flirt with anything that moved, "It's Thomas. We're going out tomorrow and he has a friend."

This time Elena did laugh as she shook her head, "They always have friends."

"Which is good because you're coming with me." Elena kept shaking her head, but Rose was determined as she laced her arm through her friend's, "Please Laney. He really is gorgeous and his friend isn't half bad either. It'll be fun. We can-"

"Are you going to prattle on like this all day?" Elena interrupted dryly.

"Only until you say yes." Rose widened her eyes pleadingly making Elena's lips twitch, "Say yes."

"Rose…"

"Say yes." Elena smiled indulgently as the Brit began to bounce on her toes, "Say yes, woman."

"Alright. I'll go." She gave in and mockingly winced as her friend squealed excitedly.

It took a few seconds before Rose composed herself again, but when she did she suddenly whipped her head around to look at Elena, "Laney?"

"Hmm?" She had begun to drift in her thoughts and had not noticed the serious note to Rose's voice.

"Did you check on your flat?"

Elena held in a sigh as she nodded, "It's gone. Looks like you were right to make me go to the subway last night…Thank you."

Rose shrugged uncomfortably but smiled slightly, "It's called the underground here in London…Yank."

"Rosie Posy." Elena lightly retorted.

The girls' eyes met and they fell into a fit of giggles as they rounded the corner to see the aide center. Elena frowned as she saw the amount of activity coming from the various tents and wondered just how many people didn't make it to safety last night, "We should have been here sooner."

Rose sighed, "Nothing to do about it now. Let's go check in."

Elena nodded quietly and the two made their way to the medical tent. She quickly checked in and made her way to her station. A cursory glanced showed many people with superficial wounds, a few scrapes and gashes, but nothing too terribly serious…though it was still early. Not that it mattered, anything more serious than a light gash she was required to call over one of the doctors on duty. She pulled on a pair of gloves and started to make the rounds. A gentle smile graced her face as she came to her first cot. A man with a gash to his head. He was coherent, but the gash was deep and oozing blood. She began to disinfect and clean while remembering to keep a stream of conversation. He'd need stitches.

…A woman suffering dehydration and exhaustion….

….A boy with bruised ribs.

…Death tolls coming in, the count so far thirty-eight…

It was nearly noon before she let herself take a breath. She barely had two minutes of peace before the head nurse was upon her. Agnes Wiker, a buxom woman of thirty-seven was more bark than bite with her steely gaze and almost militant commands. The woman liked rules and would not abide disobedience. Elena tried to avoid her as much as possible.

"Nurse Turner, how many patients do you have?" Wiker asked sternly as she began to count the number of occupied cots in Elena's station.

"Seven." Elena answered as she studied the older woman. Agnes looked stressed; a pinched expression clouded her face. Her red hair that was always neat and plaited had come loose while her uniform looked a little ragged, "Nothing serious. The majority of people I've seen are just exhausted and in need of food."

Wiker barely acknowledged her answer, "Pass them off to Nurse Anderson. I need you to go with Doctor Thompson and Nurse Kelly. One of the buildings in midtown has collapsed onto a cleanup crew and possibly a few civilians."

"Of course." Elena murmured, but Wiker was gone before she even finished speaking.

The day was only going to get worse.

May 1941, New York

Swing music could be heard from the streets as the late night crowds of the city milled the walkways. The Way-Back Hall, once a speakeasy, was now a legitimate night crawl for those looking to drown their sorrows and dimes or for those who simply wanted a good time. Dancing, drinking, people and even a little more was catered to the club's clientele. Most nights it was just a few regulars and businessmen that enjoyed the vivacious atmosphere and on weekends more of the college kids began to appear. Howard was enjoying his own little company of girls as he tossed back a few drinks and even let himself be dragged out onto the dance floor. He smirked, knowing that had Birdie been with him that she would be rolling her eyes right now. He twirled the red-headed girl on his arm around and winked at the blonde next to her before chuckling to himself. He had earned a night out.

The government contract that his father had established had been renewed six months ago after extensive and tedious negotiations. He was ever thankful to Uncle Leo for helping him navigate those conferences. Every week the older man was easing him into the role of CEO, making sure that he understood the nuances of the business and did not just go hideaway in the research and development department. He would gladly have let Leo continue to act as CEO on his behalf if it weren't for the fact that the older man had his own company to run. It saddened Howard to know that his uncle, who really was not his uncle, would be gone soon. Yet, since that contract had been reestablished he had been holed up in his lab anyway. Classified assignments had landed on his desk quicker than he could blink after signing the dotted line. He longed for the days when he could complain to Birdie about not knowing every single detail about the project he was working on, now he had enough details to make him tear his hair out. Stark Industries was on the rise.

He shook his head to get his mind off his thoughts, tonight was supposed to be work free and on the pretty girls. He grinned fiendishly as the girls he had been dancing with, pulled him towards the bar, "So, where are we going after this ladies?"

"Oh, Howie." The redhead giggled while the blonde just shrugged.

Howard kept his grin, vapid and shallow. He had seen the dollar signs light up in the girls' eyes when he had introduced himself, but women looking for the gold were always easier to kick out of bed in the morning. His gaze flickered away and he nearly started at the figure he saw standing in the doorway. He wondered briefly if he had been thinking too hard on his Uncle Leo for him to appear now. Leo caught his gaze and gestured him over. Howard nearly slumped in disappointment, so much for a night off. He made his excuses to the girls before pushing off the bar and towards his Uncle.

"What's going on?" Howard asked wearily as he gestured to the attendant at the door for his coat.

Leonard Turner eyed his sort-of-nephew for a moment, a wisp of sympathy in his gaze, "It's best that we discussed this in the car. Though I can say Dr. Erskine has officially defected."

Howard's gaze snapped up, "The scientist in charge of Hitler's-"

"One in the same." Leo confirmed before the younger man had a chance to finish his sentence.

Howard nodded, understanding the need for secrecy, though he hesitated for a minute as he looked up at his uncle, "Have you heard from Birdie? She hasn't called lately."

"No, but she's probably just busy Howard. Things are a disaster over there." Leo answered gently. He knew that two had never been far apart from each other. Even when Howard was away at boarding school, the two would meet up on various weekends. In fact, he was surprised it had taken almost a month for his nephew to ask after her.

Howard sighed, but didn't say anything further. London was bombed on a regular basis and he didn't like Elena being in the middle of that. He smiled tightly at his uncle before exiting the club.

Outside the Way-Back Hall a tall brunette nudged a smaller blonde, "Come on Stevie, let's go in and get a drink."

"You go ahead, Buck. I think I'll head home." Steve Rogers ran a hand through his hair as his friend looked at him exasperatedly, "I'm tired."

"Uh huh." Bucky Barnes refrained from rolling his eyes – barely, "It's not going to kill you to have a drink."

Steve shifted uncomfortably before sending the taller man a flat stare, "It's not the drink that's the problem. It's this nosy friend that tries to get me to dance with every female in the joint."

"Dancing isn't going to kill you either." Bucky smiled slyly, "Besides how're you gonna learn if you don't try."

"Bucky…"

"Alright." Bucky sighed at his friend's weary tone, he knew when to stop pushing, "Home it is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

1933 Kingston, New York

It was snowing. Elena's ocean blue stare followed the fluttering of icy flakes as she waited quietly in the den of the Stark house. She did not care much for snow. Its biting cold seemed to seep into the deepest pores of her body whenever she stepped out into it, but she loved to watch as the pure whiteness blanketed the world. The first snowfall was always the greatest. The flakes were just starting to settle to the earth and had an abstract fuzzy quality that made the glaring white seem soft to touch. She found it hypnotizing, in its own strange way, making it easier for her to block out the sounds of her family in the next room.

The sound of her mother's grating laugh tore at her nerves as the family conversed with the Davenports. It was time for that all-encompassing and draining Sunday dinner with her Uncle Howard… which meant that half of Kingston's prominent families were in attendance. Elena was not in the mood to make polite small talk and feign genial smiles that particular weekend. She bit back a sigh and idly fingered the silver band wrapped around her middle finger.

"You're amazing at avoiding parties."

Elena startled in her seat as her gaze swung around to find Howard Jr. struggling not to smile at her expense. She silently huffed, "Ass."

Howard simply grinned.

Straightening from the chair, she found herself softening a little as she moved to greet her cousin with a hug, "What are you doing here? I thought school didn't release the prisoners for another few weeks."

"The warden took a trip home this weekend and I thought I'd take the opportunity to make a break for it." He smirked mischievously, "I figured Daddy dearest could put up with harboring a fugitive tonight."

"Hmm, lucky him." Elena stepped back and studied the young man before her. They were the same height now and she had no doubt that in another few years he would outgrow her. His eyes held a light that spoke of his good care at Emerson Academy. Her lips twisted into a small smile as she reached up to touch his chin, "What is this? You need to wash your face, there's something on your lip."

Howard ducked out of her reach and scowled, "It's called a mustache, Birdie."

"If you say so." She snorted in amusement as she eyed the barely-there strip of hair that was decorating her cousin's face. It was too pathetic in her opinion to even be called a mustache, "It looks more like dirt."

"I'll have you know it took me two months to grow this." He groused as he touched the peach fuzz as if to make sure it really wasn't dirt. He had spent a lot of time cultivating his new look.

Elena nearly choked on a laugh as she replied, "Howard, there's a reason you don't see many - any fifteen year old boys with a mustache…They can't grow them yet."

"I can." Howard stated childishly which only seemed to encourage Elena's merriment, "Oh shut up."

She grinned unrepentantly as Howard continued to scowl at her. By the way he was fidgeting Elena could tell he wanted to go check his appearance in the mirror. She suppressed a laugh and gently nudged his shoulder, "So what's the real reason you're home? I know you try to avoid being near your father for any extended amount of time."

Howard shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flitting briefly over her form before pausing for a moment on the hand holding her ring. He reached out and pulled her hand up for inspection before finally meeting her gaze again, "You have to ask?"

"No." Elena's mouth twisted into a sad smile as she pulled her hand away. Her thumb unconsciously rubbed the metal band as she studied her cousin again, this time looking for any hint of pity. There was none, only silent sadness and muted pain, "No, I suppose not."

"I miss him." Howard whispered bitterly, and Elena found herself blinking back tears as she tried to stop the trembling of her lower lip. "I wish he had been my dad…instead of my uncle."

"He wanted that too." Elena murmured as she tried to twist her lips into a smile, but found herself swallowing against the sudden tightness in her throat. She had been trying so hard not to think of her father; she hurt so much whenever she did. She missed his smile, and his odd sense of humor…she missed his kindness. The only kind person in their twisted little family…she missed – she just missed him.

Howard vainly ignored his own watery eyes as he nudged his struggling cousin. In truth, Samuel Turner had been the only decent father figure he had ever had, and his death the previous year had left him lost and bewildered, but not as devastated as Birdie. He pushed a thin smile to his lips. "Do you remember how confused your dad made me over your name when we were little?"

Elena's lips twitched. "You didn't understand why he kept calling me Pigeon."

"And Uncle Leo was no better…always calling you Ducky, or Ducks," Howard continued, his eyes gleaming at the fond memory. "I was convinced that you were named after some type of bird by the time I was five."

"Named after?" Elena giggled disbelievingly. "You used to follow me around looking for feathers and nagged me to teach you how to fly…. Nearly gave your mother a heart attack when you tried to jump off the roof with wooden boards and a sheet strapped to your arms."

"She never believed me when I told her it was your idea," he muttered ruefully as Elena smiled shamelessly; it had been her idea. "She didn't let me out of her sight for a week."

She shrugged. "It could have been worse. You started calling me Birdie then."

"Well of course. You were your dad's little carrier pigeon, our uncle's duckling, a mother hen when I was hurt and a mockingbird when I did something stupid…You're Birdie."

Elena shook her head at him though her smile remained. "You're always doing something stupid."

"And you're always mocking me."

The two cousins smirked at each other as they fell into a comfortable silence. Elena rubbed her ring again as she felt her sadness linger, but this time she did not feel as despairing.

1936 Brooklyn, New York

Bucky rubbed at the back of his neck as he watched the snow fall. It had to be one of the heaviest snowfalls he had ever seen and as more and more of the street was buried under the fluffy flakes he felt his stomach harden with dread. He never used to feel this way when it snowed. In fact, winter had been one of his favorite seasons as a kid. Snowball fights, sledding and giant snowmen were things he had looked forward to, but then he met Steve. Tiny Stevie, who loved winter as much as he did, but could not physically tolerate the harsh cold as well as Bucky.

A wheezy wet cough filtered through the apartment, causing Bucky to wince as he listened for the gasping breaths that would soon follow. He swore Steve was allergic to winter. It never failed. The cold would come and the cough would start and then the snow would fall and the fever came…every year like clockwork. This year, however, Bucky had prayed that Steve's inevitable sickness would not come. It was their third year out of the orphanage, but the first year that Steve would no longer be able to go to the nuns for medical help. At nineteen years old, Steve Rogers was officially too old to use the free medical services the church had provided for all its orphans. Though, Bucky had a feeling that many of the nuns would turn a blind eye for his sickly friend if he did show up at the clinic, but Steve was all about following the rules and would not take the services that were needed by the other kids. It made Bucky want to tear his hair out.

Heaving a sigh, he turned from his place at the window to go to his friend's room. Hopefully, he could convince Steve to take the blankets from his bed. One night in the cold would not hurt the brunette. The sight that greeted Bucky when he entered was worse than he had anticipated. It seemed as if the cough and fever had come to welcome Stevie at the same time this year. The smaller man was curled up tight on his bed, his cheeks flushed with more color than Bucky had seen in a week while a slight sheen of perspiration glimmered in the low light of the room.

"Jesus Steve." Bucky murmured quietly as he moved to pull the thin blankets tighter around his friend.

"I'll be fine." Steve muttered weakly, as passive embarrassment fluttered over his face. The hacking cough that suddenly wracked the blonde's small frame belied his words.

Bucky bit back a sigh as he silently cursed his friend's pride. He could not help but wonder just how long Stevie had been feeling this ill. Over the short span of their lives, Bucky had come to learn that while Stevie was exceptionally honest about most things, when it came to his health he could hide anything until it became too bad and he had no choice but to collapse. The brunette quickly left the room to grab the blankets from his bed. Stevie could shove his stupid pride.

"Bucky-"

His name was the only form of protest that Steve could utter when he came back into the room with the extra covers, before he silenced his friend with a glare, "Did you pick up your medicine from the drugstore?"

Bucky wasn't even sure why he asked, Steve never got his prescriptions filled. By the hesitant look in his friend's eyes, he knew that Stevie hadn't done it this time either.

"Stevie…" Bucky sighed, suddenly feeling more tired than he had any right to.

"We don't have the money, Buck." Steve defended quietly, no longer meeting Bucky's gaze, "Eating is a thing, you know?"

Bucky bit back a curse as he realized where the fresh milk and bread in the kitchen had come from…spare money, Steve had told him, "Stevie."

Steve nearly flinched at the harsh growl of his friend's voice, "I'm fine, Bucky."

"No, you're an idiot. Jesus, Stevie that money was for your medicine, not food. We can always find money for food." Bucky lectured not sure if he was more exasperated or angry.

"There just wasn't enough for the medicine, the price was raised again. I figured that what we did have would be better spent on food." Steve sighed as he tried to ignore the cough building up in his chest, "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is, Stevie. You should have said something about the cost." Bucky muttered, now sure he wanted to shake his friend. Didn't Stevie understand just how terrifying it was when he was sick? Some of what he thinking must have shown on his face as Steve glanced at him sorrowfully.

"I'm not gonna die from this, Buck…promise." Steve said softly as he tried to banish the look of abject worry from his friends face.

Bucky just snorted and shook his head, "Damn straight you won't or I'd have to bring you back to life and kill you, myself."

"Please -" Steve wheezed out, "Like you could take me."

The boy's eyes met briefly before they both broke composure and grinned. Bucky rolled his eyes, but pushed his ever flowing concern to the back of his mind, "You're still an idiot and you're missing the first snowfall."

"You mean that white, fluffy stuff? Seen it." Steve muttered dismissively as he held back a yawn.

Bucky noticed his drowsiness anyway, "Go to sleep, Stevie. You're making me tired."

"Yeah, yeah."

Bucky watched silently as his friend drifted back to sleep. His fingers sluggishly ran through his hair while he listened to Steve's labored breaths. It was going to be a long night. Despite, what Stevie said, he needed the medicine. He always needed the medicine. With practice stealth he left his friend's room and slipped into his dinky quarters to quietly rummage through his dresser drawers. It took him a few minutes to find what he wanted. He paused only briefly before letting his hands wrap around a small cardboard box.

It was a pathetic little thing. The corners had started to wear and the edges were a little crinkled, but it held the last thing Bucky had of his mother and father. Their wedding rings resided inside. He could not bring himself to pull lid off to stare at the shiny circles he knew were there. Instead he grabbed his coat and shoved the box into his pocket. They needed the money.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

1942 London, England

"I didn't realize that London was still getting bombed." Bucky murmured quietly as he peeked outside of the truck transporting him and nine other newly trained and enlisted soldiers.

The small group had met in the lobby of an airbase outside of England's foggy city. Something about the place being safer for arrivals than the airbase inside of London. Bucky hadn't questioned it, but had taken the time to study the other men traveling with him. They were all a little unsure. A new country, on the other side of the ocean and they were all a bit anxious for their upcoming orders. Of course, the obligatory small talk had been made, listing off their hometowns, who had girls…how they would be heroes. Bucky had nearly rolled his eyes at that last. It sounded like something Stevie would say, but Bucky knew there was nothing heroic about war. He had seen how it had torn at his dad years after the first big war had been fought. He silently prayed he wouldn't be as affected and prayed that Stevie would never make it here. He wanted his surrogate brother safe.

It had taken almost an hour before a commanding officer arrived to pick them up. Bucky had nearly groaned when he saw the man. Lieutenant Davison was a short man with a perpetual, disdainful scowl printed on his mouth and an air of irritated disgust that made it clear that the officer thought he was doing a task that was far below him. Bucky knew guys like him well and instantly disliked the Lieutenant. A glance at his companions let Bucky know he wouldn't be alone in his dislike. A silent agreement seemed to be reached by the ten soldiers that they weren't going to say a word. They would comply for the duration of the trip, but quietly hoped to whatever deity was up there that Davison was not their permanent commanding officer.

At least that had been the plan until the truck came to a halt not far into London's streets. The men had peered out to see a hoard of rubble and a few more military trucks barring their way. Bucky could hear a child crying as his eyes wandered over the ruined site. Several people were propped up against large remains of a building, covered in dust and some in blood. A small section of white sheet covered bodies caught his attention for a moment and Bucky felt his jaw tighten as he realized what he was looking at. Anxiously, he peered away from the gruesome sight and back towards the others in the truck. A slight tension ran through a few of the men and Bucky understood they wanted to be out helping the nurses and uniformed clad men on the site. Yet, Davison had order them to stay put until he could get the road cleared.

He had been on the verge of defying that order when screeching reached his ears. In unison, he and three others clambered from the back of the truck and turned the corner to see a red faced Davison receiving a tongue lashing from a petite blonde. Bucky raised an eyebrow, the group was too far away to hear what was being said, but it was obvious that Davison had done something to set the small woman off. Her eyes flashed dangerously and a flush was rising up her neck towards her cheeks. She was cute, Bucky decided, if a little scary. It was the woman behind her that caught his attention, however. She was kneeling down speaking quietly to a little boy whose cheeks were streaming with tears. She made an exaggerated face and a small smile broke across the boy's mouth before he reached up to scrub his eyes. Bucky watched in fascination as she extended her hand to stroke his cheek in such a tender fashion. She must have said something funny because the boy broke into quiet giggles and latched onto her hand.

"Barnes…Earth to Barnes."

Bucky blinked, snapping his attention back to his companions. Garner a tall, heavy-set redhead was staring at him curiously, but instead of questioning Bucky on his distraction he gestured back toward Davison, "We've been spotted."

Bucky looked and saw the displeased look on the Lieutenant's face. He wasn't sure if the man's unhappiness was from blonde still tearing him to pieces or the fact that he wasn't being obeyed, "I think the Lieutenant has bigger problems than us right now."

Garner snorted in agreement, "A real big problem."

Bucky wasn't sure if Garner was making a joke at the blonde's height, but he didn't really care as he turned to look for the other woman. She wasn't kneeling any longer and the boy was still holding tightly to her hand. She absently smoothed back her light brown hair as she turned her attention towards Davison and the blonde. A small frown puckering her lips as she took in the situation.

"She's one of the nurses."

"What?" Bucky muttered distractedly at Garner's light comment.

The redhead gestured toward the brunette, "The girl you're staring at…she's a nurse. Gave her hat to the kid. Blonde's a nurse too. I can see the medic patch on her arm."

Curiously, Bucky looked back at the boy to see him clutching something in his free hand. A spot of red peeked between his tiny fingers and Bucky could just make out the Red Cross insignia. It matched the patch on the blonde's upper arm, as well. An arm that was raised up and about to slap the Lieutenant. Bucky's eyebrows shot up as he watched the scene about to play out. What had Davison said?

Only that hand never made contact with Davison's face. The brunette skillfully stepped in between the duo and handed the boy off to the fuming blonde. The kid didn't look to happy with the situation, it was obvious he wanted to stay with the brunette. Yet a quick smile and a wink had the kid hiding his face in the blonde's skirt. Bucky nearly shook his head at the small display, but found himself focused on the suddenly murderous look on the brunette's face. She could freeze hell over with that look. I

n fact, Davison took a step back as soon as her icy stare landed on him. She didn't screech like the blonde did, but she did say something. Unfortunately, the trio is still too far away for Bucky to make out was being said but he could tell that whatever she was saying wasn't pretty by the way the Lieutenant had suddenly gone pale. No one moved. Then suddenly the brunette's stare was locked on where he was standing. She quietly sized up the four soldiers standing next to the truck. Bucky felt Garner shift uncomfortably next to him, but can't bring himself to look away from the ocean blues eyes that have him trapped. She made a gesture for them to come forward and Garner hit the side of the truck to get the rest of the men out. It only took a few seconds before they're before the nurses.

"I'm Nurse Turner, this is Nurse Walters. There are a few men trying to clear rubble to the basement of what remains of this building." The brunette, Turner begins calmly nodding towards what is left of the dilapidated brick structure, "They could use some help. We think that there are a few people trapped down there. We want them out."

"Where do we need to go?" Garner asked as the men prepared to rush off to help.

Turner pointed toward a makeshift path in the debris, "Just follow the path. Let the men down there that know we've got the survivors of the collapse handled, another bus is on the way to pick them up. If any of them need a break they should do so now, if not, soon. Any questions?"

"Yeah." Bucky said. He hadn't stopped watching her since she had stopped Nurse Walters from slapping Davison, "What's your first name?"

Turner raised a brow as she gave him a once over. Bucky nearly grinned at the wary look in her eyes, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I just like to know who's ordering me around."

By now only a few men were standing around to watch the small exchange, the rest were already down the path. Turner smiled, almost sharply, at him, "Then Nurse Turner is all you need to know. Sergeant."

"It's Elena." Nurse Walters piped up from behind, earning herself an unhappy stare from her colleague. Bucky was a little surprised by the soft British lilt that flowed from lips after hearing Elena's American accent, but smiled appreciatively all the same, "I'm Rose. Laney's just being shy."

"Yes, that's what I'm being." Elena said dryly. Her blue eyes rolling in exasperation before she focused on Bucky again, "You got your answer, Sergeant. I suggest you meet up with the others now."

Bucky grinned charmingly deciding not to push his luck with the brunette. He nodded, "Rose…Ellie."

The frown and amused scoff that followed after him only made Bucky smile larger. He looked ahead to see Garner shaking his head at him…amused as much as Rose.

1928 Brooklyn, New York

It didn't bother him, he could ignore it. Laughter pierced his ears and Steve bent his head even more as he focused on his sketch. His fingers were beginning to shake from the intense grip he had on his pencil. He could ignore it. He blinked trying to hold back tears. He was stronger than this…he knew he was. Swallowing tightly, he added a few more lines to the bird he was trying to draw. He never noticed the shadow that passed over him or when that shadow sighed and sat down in from of him.

"Stevie."

He ignored the voice…or at least he tried, but his fingers suddenly became still and the pencil would n't move across the page. He tried so hard to make it move.

"You don't have to sit here by yourself, you know."

Still Steve didn't lift his eyes to acknowledge the other's presence. He wanted this day to be over, "They showed interest in you, Buck. You'll have a new family. That's a good thing."

Bucky Barnes frowned as Steve finally looked up to meet his eyes and forced a smile. The kids in the orphanage generally were excited when couples came through to look at them. It usually meant that someone would get to leave. No more cold porridge meals, or harsh rules enforced by the nuns and their lethal rulers. Bucky never gave the couples a second glance. He remembered his mother and he had known his father and for a brief moment in his life he remembered his baby sister, Rebecca. They were dead now, and he was alone-except for Stevie. He didn't need new parents. This was something that Stevie didn't seem to understand. He had seen the crushed look in his friend's eyes as the new couple spent a few minutes talking to him. Stevie thought he'd be leaving him…like everyone else had left him.

"They can show all the interest they want, Stevie. I'm not going anywhere." Bucky said firmly, though it seemed comical seeing a ten year old being that serious.

"Bucky, you should go with them if they want you." Stevie said, not understanding why his friend wasn't leaving this hole of an orphanage.

"What for? I like it here."

Steve snorted and looked back down at his drawing, "No one likes it here."

"Maybe I do." Bucky said defiantly, "Besides who would you talk to."

"I can make friends, you know." Steve said with a frown. He loved Bucky, but sometimes he really could strangle his friend.

"Didn't say you couldn't." Bucky shifted to sit next to the slightly smaller boy and pulled an apple from his pocket. Sister Tonya predicted that he was due for a growth spurt soon with the amount of food he had been eating, "Let's go do somethin'."

Steve nearly rolled his eyes, "Buck we're not supposed to leave while the adults are here."

Bucky shrugged, "So, they're not here for us. Let's go do something."

"The man talked to you." Stevie stressed.

Bucky nearly threw his apple at the blonde in frustration. He didn't want to talk about the couple that were viewing the kids. The couple was nice, he would admit, but they were looking for a kid to save and James Buchanan Barnes did not need to be saved. He got decent food, he had a place to sleep and he had his family in the form of Stevie. He didn't need another set of parents…though he may accept Mrs. Rogers as another mom. He looked curiously over at his friend who had his head bent over his sketches again, "When was the last time you saw your mom?"

Steve froze again, a pained expression crossing his face as he thought of his mother. She was trying so hard to get him back, "It's been awhile….Aunt Milly has moved back from Oklahoma to take care of her."

The last time he had seen his mother she had been constrained to her bed too weak to get up. His aunt had just arrived and had been fluttering around the sad little apartment that Julia Rogers had been forced to move into when her medical bills began to pile up. An illness and bills that had made it impossible for her to take care of her only son. So he had been placed St. Catherine's Lost Home for Boys. She used to visit every week, but then she just got worse. It had been almost a month since Stevie last saw her.

"Let's go see her." Bucky said as he finished off his apple.

Steve knew that Bucky had taken a shine to his mother when she had asked to meet him. She had seemed genuinely happy to find that Steve had a friend. It had been a long time since Bucky had seen the woman as well, and it concerned the brunette that the small woman was so sickly. Stevie was constantly sick, but that was mostly due to his asthma not to an illness that, as Stevie put it, came out of nowhere.

There was a small pause as Stevie looked both hopeful and uncertain. He hated going to that apartment. It really wasn't home to him and dreaded seeing his mom so sick. He really did want to see his mom, though – he missed her. Almost timidly Steve nodded his head, "Yeah…ok, we can do that."

Bucky grinned broadly, happy to see his friend looking a little less depressed, "Great…You think she'll have those cookies again."

Steve rolled his eyes and nudged his friend as he gathered his things, "I don't know, Buck. She always has something, though."

The duo smiled at each other as they began to go down the street. For once Steve felt like nothing was amiss that he was simply going home with his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

1936, Brooklyn, New York

"No."

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, unable to make eye contact with portly man before him, "Mr. Parson…"

"No, Bucky." Franklin Parson said soundly as he leaned heavily against the table behind him. His gaze shifted down to the glass showcase of his pawn shop and onto the pitiful little cardboard box that resided on top. He nearly shook his head, he could not believe what the boy was asking of him.

"I need the money." Bucky stated roughly. He shifted again before letting his shoulders slump, "It's the only thing I have with any value."

Frank frowned as Bucky finally met his stare. He hated seeing the desperation in the boy's eyes, but it was resigned weariness that bothered Frank more. He bit back a sigh as be grumbled to himself, "I'm not buying your parents rings. What do you need the money for anyway?"

Again Bucky looked away, an unhappy scowl painting his face, but Frank waited patiently. He did not get an answer, however. Bucky leaned forward and snatched the box from the counter before heading toward the door. Frank heaved a sigh at the boy's stubbornness, "How sick is he?"

The way Bucky tensed and nearly stumbled was all the answer that Frank needed, though the incredulous look that Bucky shot him was rather entertaining. He raised a mocking brow in response, "This isn't the first time you've been in here to sell something, Bucky. And it's always for Stephen."

Bucky bit his lip, "The price on his medicine was raised. His cough is getting worse and he has a fever."

This time Frank did not bother holding in the sigh before he stood straight to reach his cash registered. He discharged the cash drawer and removed fifty dollars before pressing Bucky with a hard stare, "You are not selling those rings. You will work here the next few weekends to pay off this loan."

Bucky stared in surprise, his mouth moving soundlessly, "….Mr. Parson…"

"Just nod and say you understand." Frank grumbled tiredly as he waited for the younger man to take the money.

"I understand." Bucky murmured quietly as he slipped the money into his pocket. His smile came out more as a grimace and Frank knew that it was killing the kid's pride to be taking the money, "Thank you."

Frank waved him off in dismissal, "Yeah, yeah. Get out of here and help your friend."

Bucky turned on his heel and made for the door again before he came up short, "Why…why won't you take 'em?"

There was a brief silence as Frank studied the young man before him. He wondered if Bucky knew how much he looked like his father. He found himself leaning back against the table and crossing his arms. Huffing quietly, he smiled, "I wasn't always a pawn shop owner, boyo. I used to work down at Solomon's Jewelers when I was about your age and I remember your father. He worked himself silly to just put a down payment on those rings. He wanted to show your mother he wasn't some schmuck that he could take care of her. It took him almost a year to fully pay for both the rings and I'm not gonna let you throw 'em away. Even if it is for a good reason. When you find yourself a girl, then you can give away one of those rings."

Bucky's smile came a little easier as he nodded, "I'll see you Saturday, Mr. Parson…. Don't tell Stevie."

Frank rolled his eyes, but nodded his head, "Will you just go already, before I change my mind and ask for my money back."

"Yes, sir." Bucky quipped before slipping outside.

Frank cursed quietly under his breath and rubbed at the back of his neck. He did not know what possessed him to help the kid out, but he suddenly had the feeling he would not regret. He also had the feeling that it would be a long few weekends. He wished that Robert was still alive to see the man his son was becoming.

xXx

If he could reached the handle without putting the bags down... Bucky shifted the weight of the bags in his arm as he approached the front door of his apartment. He did not want to put the paper bags down, only to pick the crinkling paper up again. It would be too loud and he had no desire to wake Steve. He shifted again, this time hefting his leg up to balance one of the paper sacks on his knee before angling his body caddy corner to the door. He just needed a second to twist the handle. Biting down slightly on his tongue in concentration he shot his hand out and had the door open in a blink before hefting the balanced bag back into his arm. A triumphant grin stole across his face as he made his way into the dingy little apartment and toward the makeshift kitchen. Amusement shined in his eyes as he began to unload the groceries, he should take up a career as a cat burglar.

He chuckled quietly to himself and finished putting the food away before removing the medicine for Stevie. His smiled dimmed slightly as he grasped the cold glass bottle. A bittersweet reminder on how he was able to afford the groceries in the first place. His smile turned rueful as he realized that Frank had probably given him more than enough money for just that reason. Fifty dollars. Bucky had been able to get Stevie's medicine, some much needed food, and paid for the electricity and heating for the next few weeks. The apartment would be comfortable enough for Stevie to recover. He owed old man Parson big time.

"Buck? That you?" Steve's hoarse voice called from his bedroom.

The sound of shifting cloth and squeaking hinges reached Bucky's ears before he had a chance to reply, "Yeah, it's me. Got your medicine."

He made it to the bedroom's threshold before Steve had even made it halfway across the room. A quick glance told Bucky that Steve was already winded and tired. He should be back in bed. The bemused, admittedly slightly suspicious, look in his friend's eyes was hardly surprising, however. He had learned a long time ago that Steve hated being taken care of, he hated feeling incapable, and that little qualm only became worse when he was sick. He would have hell to pay if Stevie ever found out he tried to pawn his parent's wedding rings.

"Where'd you get the money for it?" Steve asked bluntly, knowing better than to beat around the bush with his best friend.

Bucky shrugged and smiled crookedly, "Who said I needed to pay? Susie Wheaton is working at the drugstore now and you know how she's sweet on me."

Steve snorted holding in a cough and rolled his eyes, "She doesn't like you that much."

"I'm wounded." Bucky responded dramatically with a hand clasped to his chest, "You don't think I can charm ole' Sue?"

"I think she hasn't forgiven you for going out with her sister and not her." Steve said dryly. A small smile fluttered over his mouth as Bucky winced at that particular memory, "So how'd you get it, Buck?"

"I managed to get an extra job. It's a temporary deal." Bucky said quietly as he carefully chose his words, "But I'll be working Saturdays for the next few weeks."

Steve sighed heavily, "Bucky…"

"Don't start, Stevie. It's not a big deal. We needed the money and you needed the medicine."

"You shouldn't have to do this just for me." Steve said wearily, a look of self-hatred passing through his eyes.

Bucky silently cursed, "Who said it was just for you? I happen to know of a cute blonde on the floor below us who would be just devastated if something happened to you."

A smile twitched at the corners of Steve's mouth, "Cady's three, I think she'll move on."

"You would leave me to deal with those crocodile tears." Bucky stated sagely as he passed over the bottle of medicine, "Go to bed, you look like hell."

"Love you too." Steve said drolly. Bucky barely made it to the door before hearing a whispered, "Thanks Buck."

"Anytime, Stevie."

1942 London, England

Elena bit back a growl as she felt the chain of her necklace begin to slip for the millionth time. The clasp was broken and she had taken to tying the delicate metal into a knot to keep it around her neck. The chain, however, refused to stay knotted. Absently, she tugged lightly at the silver links and let the cold metal rest in her hand for a moment. Her eyes drifted down toward the shiny ring the chain contained. She had not worn the ring in years. Her fingers having outgrown the circular piece of jewelry, but she kept it close to her heart. Quietly, she slipped the necklace into the pocket of her uniform, resolving to get the clasp fixed later.

No sooner had her hand left her pocket then she was bombarded by another nurse, "Laney, there's a patient in room four who needs attention."

Elena's brow furrowed, "Room four is in your section, Hilde."

Hilde shrugged, "He's asking for you, Laney. I figured he was a friend."

"Asking for me?" Elena muttered confused. Briefly, the thought of Howard being here flashed through her mind, but she quickly dismissed the idea as she knew her cousin was waist-high in projects back in New York. He would have called her, "What's his name?"

Hilde paused for a moment as she shuffled through papers laying on the front desk, "Here, says his name is James Barnes."

As Hilde looked up from the paper, she finally noticed the bewildered frown on her colleague's face, "Not ringing a bell, huh? He's kinda tall, dark hair…gorgeous eyes."

Elena nearly rolled her own eyes at Hilde's suggestive tone, "Still not ringing a bell, Hilde."

"Ringing my bell, though." A soft voice stated, Elena did not have to turn around to know it was Rose. The blonde haired woman sidled up to the duo with a cheeky smile blossoming across her face, "Sounds like that sergeant who asked for your name a few days ago. You have an admirer, Laney."

Elena bit back a groan as she recalled the man Rose spoke was speaking of. She did not have time for an admirer, especially not one that seemed as cocky as the sergeant, "Shoot me."

"I'd rather be you. He was gorgeous…could spread him over a piece of toast." Rose said slyly, making Hilde giggle and Elena shake her head.

"Go ahead and take him." Elena offered, but Rose was already shaking her head, "Maybe you'll get dinner out of it."

"Or maybe you will. He's asking for you, Yank." Rose stated pointedly as she pushed Elena to start down the hall, "You know there's no harm in having a little fun."

"I have fun." Elena stated indignantly as she begrudgingly grabbed the sergeant's paperwork from the desk as she passed,

"Not with the rougher sex." Rose called amusedly.

Elena merely rolled her eyes again and kept trekking down the hall of the temporary hospital. Room four came up faster than she expected. Sighing internally, she counted to ten and mentally prepared herself for the upcoming encounter. She really hoped that this Barnes character had a concussion or something equally as debilitating so she could pass him off to a doctor. She quietly swept into the room, not evening bothering to look at him as she laid the paperwork on the small end table that had been shoved into the room, though she could feel his eyes watching her.

Taking a breath she finally turned her head to meet his curious gaze, "What seems to be the problem, Sergeant?"

"Bucky." He stated abruptly and with such nonchalance that Elena blinked.

"What?" She asked after a moment, feeling lost for the second time in the last twenty minutes.

"People call me, Bucky." James clarified with a hint of a smile, "Sergeant is usually yelled at me. So call me, Bucky."

"No." Elena replied without hesitation as she stared at the man before her in slight disbelief. He may not have walked into the clinic without a concussion, but he may end up leaving with one.

It was Bucky's turn to blink as a baffled expression crossed his face, "Why?"

"Why won't I call you, Bucky?" Elena questioned with a raise of her brow. She answered after he nodded warily, "It's too childish a name for a man that's to be fighting in a war, not to mention it would be completely unprofessional for me to refer to you as such. Now, is there a reason why you're here, Sergeant? Or are you just wasting my time?"

Bucky titled his head intrigued with a smile that Elena was beginning to find insufferable, "Wow…normally I've done something to get that kind of response. But I'm here because I think that a scratch I received the other day may be infected."

"And the barracks didn't have any disinfectant for you to use?" Elena asked wryly as she pulled a pair of gloves from her pocket.

Bucky narrowed his eyes and smiled sharply, "Well I asked, but apparently my C.O. thought I was too much of a child to take care of it myself and that I need a nurse."

An unwilling smirk twitched on Elena's mouth as she reached out, "Alright, then let's see that scratch."

He straightened from leaning against the examining table and began to roll up the sleeve of his right arm. He got the fabric up to his elbow before twisting his arm around to show the underside. A bandage had been pressed over the skin just above his thumb. Elena reached out and gently removed the dressing. She sucked in a breath at the deep gash that laid underneath, a scratch her ass. Her lips pressed together in a firm line as she studied the weeping wound before her. It was infected, he had been right about that. The edges of the gash were red and puffy, crusted blood and puss still oozed from inside.

She lifted her head to glare up at the man before her, not even a little surprise to find that he had been studying her, "When did you get this?"

"Three days ago." Bucky murmured, not the least bit fazed by her stare. It reminded him of disapproving looks that he would receive from his teachers or the nuns, but there was no disputing that he found the concern that lingered in her harsh gaze adorable.

"Three days ago? When you were helping recover those people?" Elena questioned astonished, "Why didn't you say something then?"

"You were busy. Those people needed help more." Bucky answered slightly defensive. Admittedly, he had seen this encounter with Elena going much differently.

"This isn't a scratch, Sergeant. It needs stitches that's why it's infected now." Elena lectured as searched for a cleaning solution and antiseptic, "Stupid…should've said something…"

"Isn't it a little unprofessional to be calling your patient stupid?" Bucky asked mockingly as he listened to her grumble. He had to bite back a grin at the irritated stare she threw him. While he had expected a little more swooning and wooing to occur, he was beginning to find Elena's curtness just as entertaining.

"Not if it's true." She muttered. She lifted his arm again to study the gash one last time. Despite the harshness of her words, her touch was gentle. What threw Bucky off was the apologetic glance he received as she collected a few swabs, "I need to clean your wound before getting a doctor in here to stitch it up. It's going to hurt."

He had figured that, but by the almost guilty look on her face he had the feeling that she meant much more than pain from cleaning his gash, "Ellie?"

She didn't even rebuff him for the use of the nickname, "We're running low on anesthetic. What we have is for the surgeon's use only. If you had said something at the collapse then Rose or I could have spared some."

"So, I'm getting stitched without my arm being numb…great." Bucky muttered deprecatingly, "Alright, let's get this done."

Elena shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry, Sergeant."

Bucky waved her off, "It's not your fault. Let's just take care of this."

She nodded in agreement already feeling the first tendrils of guilt for what she would have to do. He was surprisingly good throughout the whole process. He was stiff as board, but not once did he jerk back or shout out. Elena was sure his jaw would break if he clenched any tighter, however. She dried off the excess water and antiseptic gently before pressing a clean cloth down on his gash. It was bleeding again, but that was to be expected with the cleaning.

Carefully removing her hand, she guided his left to cover the cloth and tried not to wince at how pale he had become, "Keep pressure on it. I'll be back in a moment with the doctor."

Bucky nodded silently, not quiet able to bring himself to talk after seeing the vast amount of yellow puss come out of his arm. He did hear a clink of something hitting the floor as Elena left, however. Looking down, his brow furrowed as he noticed a silver ring and chain glinting up at him. Carefully stooping down, he picked up the delicate metal and smiled faintly as he realized that Elena must have dropped it. Maybe, he still could get a date after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

1942 London, England

This wasn't how he had expected the night to go….not that he was complaining. Bucky smiled in satisfaction as he let his fingers trace the line of Elena's hip. The sheets had pooled around both their waists. The hotel room too hot due to the unusually muggy spring weather, and well…other activities. Elena had thrown the window open to let the room vent before crawling back into bed with him. He had been surprised when she didn't press her body back up against his, but had shifted her pillow and let herself drift off. He thought girls always wanted to cuddle after. Though it didn't take a genius to realize she wasn't like the girls he usually got with, however. He frowned briefly, wondering if he had done something wrong. Well, aside from stealing her necklace. His fingers moved up, grazing her soft skin as he skimmed along the curve of her breast. God, she was beautiful.

"Having fun?"

Bucky smirked lazily as he lifted his gaze to find her sleepy eyes watching him with passive amusement, "Maybe."

"Mmm…How are you awake right now?" Elena grumbled with half-hearted annoyance, though she made no move to stop his exploring hands. Instead, she shifted closer and reached out to play with his tousled hair.

Bucky, unconsciously leaned into her touch, his smile never wavering, "Did I wear you out, Princess?"

"Don't call me, princess." She tugged lightly on his hair in rebuff, not wanting to admit that he had worn her out, "Normal people are asleep at this hour."

"I wore you out." He stated smugly as he slowly drew her body into his before leaning down to press a languid kiss to her lips.

Elena sighed appreciatively as he broke away and continued his ministrations on her neck, "You're too good at this."

"You said that earlier." He murmured amused before rolling onto his back and taking her with him.

"I know. It's irritating." She shifted to distribute her weight better before resting her chin on his chest. Secretly enjoying the fact that he hadn't stopped touching her.

Bucky raised a brow, "Irritating?"

"Makes it harder to kick you out of my bed." She sagely as she began to draw some unknown pattern in his chest.

Bucky blinked, not sure if he should feel offended or relieved that she wasn't expecting anything from him. He would be the first to admit that he was not the committed relationship kind of guy, but he wasn't the one night stand type either. He had fun. He had enjoyed the company of the girls he had flings with in the past and when it was over it was over. Except over meant a few weeks, maybe a month or two later.

He stilled the hand tracing designs into his flesh, effectively capturing Elena's attention, "Who says I want to be booted from your bed, Ellie?"

Elena tried not to roll her eyes at the nickname, but found herself unknowingly tensing at the thought of not being able to get rid of him and Bucky felt it, "Who says you get a choice?"

Alright, now he was offended. It must have shown on his face because Elena was suddenly moving off of him to sit by his side, "Jimmy, it's nothing personal."

"Really doesn't feel that way." He muttered sarcastically while still debating on whether he liked being called Jimmy. She refused to call him Bucky and somehow thought Jimmy was less childish. He didn't get it…he really didn't.

"I…I don't mean to upset you. It's just…Jimmy, you could be gone tomorrow, or even a month from now and there is no guarantee that you're coming back. It's just easier this way." She explained softly as if it was just that easy.

And it was, he could see that, but that didn't mean he was only going to have one night with her. He wasn't the only one good at this, but some of her actions suddenly made sense to him now. No cuddling, she had been a little too formal with him at dinner. Distance, she was trying to keep her distance. He sat up and placed a hand on her wrist sensing that she was searching for a way to leave.

He leaned in with a pointed look, "I'm not asking you for marriage, Ellie. We have fun. I want to keep having fun and I think you do too."

But Elena was already shaking her head, "You don't need to be married to get attached. One night's better."

"Alright." Bucky huffed in frustration, a glint entered his eyes that made Elena's stomach clench. He smiled as if he knew something she didn't and she wasn't quite sure how to respond, "One night."

Instead of drawing away as she expected him to, Bucky finished leaning forward and dragged her into a searing kiss before pushing her to lay back.

"Jimmy!" Elena exclaimed in surprise.

Bucky shrugged casually, "Night's not over yet."

A surprised laugh escaped her as she realized what he was up to, "You're not going to change my mind."

He smirked, "We'll see."

xXx

The sun had barely peaked over the horizon when Elena finished dressing. Her hand came to rest on the necklace around her neck and she found herself smiling softly at the sleeping man in bed. She had been surprised when Bucky had held up the necklace at the clinic, irritated when he wouldn't give it back and downright furious when he demanded dinner. The absolute cockiness he had exuded almost made her slap him. Arrogant caveman…

Yet, she had reluctantly shown up at the restaurant, a small pub actually, fully prepared to hate the entire evening, but he surprised her. He had given back her necklace almost right away. Fastening the silver chain around her neck after she had taken her seat…he had fixed the clasp. Strange as it was that one little act had her softening toward him. They spent the rest of the evening bickering…from him taking things that didn't belong to him to her inability at calling him anything other than sergeant. She had called him Jimmy sarcastically, but the utter bafflement that had stolen across his face had her using the nickname again. It fit him in a way.

And God, she hated to admit it but he was gorgeous. Silently, she resolved not to mention this little affair to Rose, she'd never hear the end of it. She shook her head and spied the room for her heels. She'd put them on in the hall, not wanting to wake Bucky with her exit. She had too many things to do and none of them included spending the day in bed with an insatiable soldier. Her attempts at staying quiet were for not as she bump into the nightstand next to Bucky.

He jolted slightly awake and Elena winced at the hazy gaze she found herself under, "Ellie? What time is it?"

"Early. Go back to sleep." She whispered soothingly, running a hand over the stumble on his jaw. He looked like he was about to comply with her wishes, but her dressed state seemed to finally register in his mind.

"You're leaving." He stated, easing himself up onto his elbows while trying to blink himself into reality, "How are you awake right now?"

Elena smirked at having her earlier question thrown back at her, "I have to go to work. My shift starts at seven."

Bucky sighed and began to move out of bed, "Give me a minute and I'll take you back."

"Don't bother. There's a taxi waiting for me downstairs." She pushed lightly on his chest and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Go back to sleep, Jimmy."

He complied after a moment, carefully watching her as she placed her heels on, "Dinner tonight."

Elena smiled and shook her head at his persistence, "No…"

"Ellie, this isn't a onetime thing. Come out with me again." Bucky pushed, a lazy smile pulling at his mouth as she moved towards him. He nearly grinned victoriously as she claimed his mouth in a kiss that almost had him dragging her back into bed.

She pulled back before he had a chance to follow through on those thoughts and murmured a soft, "No."

"You don't play fair." Bucky growled out as she moved towards the door.

"Says the man who stole my necklace for a date." Elena said sagely as she pulled the door open, "Thank you for fixing it, by the way."

"You're welcome. Go out with me tonight." He was still leaning back against his pillow as she smirked at him and walked out the door. He sighed disappointedly before deciding he should just get up for the day. There was only one problem he realized as he moved off the bed…his clothes were gone. Elena, "That bitch."

He stormed over to the open window in seconds and looked down to see Elena exiting the hotel. He thanked God that their room had been on the second floor…she could still hear him, "Ellie!"

She twisted around to look up at him. Her face was impassive, but he swore her eyes were laughing at him, "Yes?"

"Where are my clothes, Elena?" His voice firm and completely unhappy.

A smile finally tore its way across Elena's face, "It's not fun to have things taken for you, now is it Jimmy?"

He gaped in disbelief as he realized this was her revenge for her necklace, "You've got to be kidding me."

"See you around Soldier boy." Elena mock saluted as she stepped into the waiting cab.

"ELLIE!" He yelled out the window, but the cab was already halfway down the street, "Shit."

He huffed and turned back to the room…they weren't done with each other. Not by a long shot.

1924 Brooklyn, New York

Robert Barnes rubbed at the back of his neck as he stared at the mound of bills on the kitchen table. He was going to lose the house if he didn't come up with some money fast. He was behind on the mortgage…too far behind and the medical bills just never seem to stop coming. He heaved a soft sigh and pushed the bills away from himself as he felt his heart clench in pain. Sarah…

The funeral costs had taken more out of the accounts than Robert had anticipated. He would have spent it all on his wife and baby girl, but he still needed to take care of his son. He peered into the living room to see his little boy playing with his toy fire truck. He wasn't making any sound, however, just pushing the truck forward. Robert frowned, feeling his heart break even further at seeing his normally energetic son so…quiet. It was a word he never thought he would use to describe Bucky.

Standing from the table he came to sit behind his son, "You saving the world, Buck?"

His little boy shrugged, never really looking up. Robert bit back a sigh and resisted the urge of pulling Bucky into his arms and never letting go. Instead, he ran a hand through his son's messy hair, "You know I met your mother because of a fire."

Bucky frowned curiously, "A fire?"

"Mmhm." Robert nodded as he pushed the fire truck back to his son, "Your grandparents owned a bakery and when your mother was sixteen your grandma decided that she should started working at the shop. Only your mother was not a very good cook then."

"Mommy makes good food though." Bucky protested. He loved his mother's pot roast.

Robert half-smiled at his five year olds defense of his mother, "Yes, she did. But only after your grandmother spent a lot of time teaching her everything that she knew. When your mother started to work in the bakery, she wanted to impress your grandfather by making a few loaves of bread on her own. Only she forgot to keep an eye on the bread and set the bakery on fire."

"Mommy set a building on fire?" Bucky's eyes were impossibly wide at the thought of his mother doing anything bad, "Did grandma give her a time out?"

"Uhh ha." Robert grinned as he tried not to laugh, "I don't know, but she was in a lot of trouble. She was inside the bakery screaming for help when I passed by. I ran inside to see her swatting at a smoking oven with a dish cloth."

Bucky smiled faintly, "You saved mommy."

Robert returned the smile as he tried not lose himself in a wave of nostalgia, "I tried to…Your mommy wasn't very happy when I threw a bucket of water onto the oven. She claimed I destroyed her bread and didn't really want to talk to me again."

"But mommy never gets mad." Bucky said softly as he fiddled with his truck.

"Oh your mommy used to get mad at me all the time." Robert replied quietly, "It's why I loved her."

Bucky's brow furrowed and Robert could tell that his son thought he was strange, "You liked mommy getting mad?"

Robert chuckled, "No, I didn't like that she would be mad. I liked that your mommy didn't put up with my sh… excuses. She saw right through me."

Robert could tell that Bucky didn't really understand, but that was okay. He just wanted his son to remember his mother. Wanted him to know that she was a person and real. He ran his hand through his son's hair again and brushed a thumb over his cheek. Bucky looked up at him sadly. His big blue eyes reminding Robert so much of Sarah.

"Daddy…I want mommy." Bucky whispered.

Robert felt tears prick at his eyes as he finally gave into his earlier urge and pulled his son into his arms and pressed a kiss to his head, "I do too, buddy."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

1942 Manhattan, New York

It had happened so fast. Howard could barely swallow as he stared at the prone body of Dr. Erskine. He had been elated only moments ago, hadn't he? The supersoldier serum had work. Steve Rogers was living proof in his new chiseled body. Howard wasn't even remotely jealous of the other man…He sighed to himself, maybe a little jealous. There was no denying the star-struck look that had overcome Carter's face when Steve had stepped from the machine…even he had been in awe.

But then the explosion and his elation had quickly turned to panic. His eyes searching the room to make sure that everyone was okay, that he was okay. He barely had time to process the fact that top floor was on fire when the shot had rang out and Erskine had slumped to the floor. It had been so fast. The man had been his mentor…his friend. God, he couldn't breathe. Sluggishly his hand moved to loosen his tie. His eyes barely registering the movements of Colonel Phillips as he rested a crisp white sheet over the scientist's body. There was a harsh prickling at the back of Howard's eyes and it took everything he had not to cry. He wasn't supposed to die.

He never really registered the fact that both Peggy and Steve were gone. Chasing after the man that had done this...he couldn't stop staring. What was wrong with him?

Birdie. He needed Birdie.

"Stark!"

Howard blinked coming out of his daze to see an irritated Colonel staring at him. If he had bothered to look closer he would have seen the concern gleaming in the older man's eyes. He coughed, rapidly composing himself, "Yes?"

"We're heading after Rogers. Hopefully he's apprehended the son of bitch who's done this." Phillips explained gruffly, "We need to clean this mess up. Is there any way to reproduce that serum?"

Howard briefly noted that Carter was back and waiting impatiently behind the Colonel. She reminded him a little of Birdie, though she seemed a bit more vulnerable than his cousin. It took him a second to shake that thought from his head as he tried to focus on the Colonel's question. Could the serum be reproduced? He was sure it could, but at what cost? He wouldn't say this to the colonel, but after everything that he had learned from Erskine and after reviewing every possible side-affect to the serum, he wasn't sure that it should be recreated.

He swallowed thickly and placed his best executive front forward, "The last vile of the supersoldier serum was taken with that son of bitch as you so aptly put it. If you can recover that vile and with the notes that Dr. Erskine has left behind…I see no reason why another batch can't be made."

And destroyed again.

"Umm excuse me, sir."

Howard frowned at the unfamiliar voice and turned in tandem with Colonel Phillips to see one of the lab assistants standing awkwardly off to the side. The gawky looking man pointed up towards the ruined waiting area above, "Most of Dr. Erskine's notes were up there…"

Howard twisted his gaze back towards the fiery mess, quickly hiding his euphoria, "Well it might be awhile longer then."

Colonel Phillips huffed in exasperation, his own mind trying to find a solution to this disaster. He turned back to Carter and nodded at her to round the men up and track down Rogers. It shouldn't be too hard of a task considering the amount of destruction the Hydra agent had left in his wake. He turned his speculative glance back towards the millionaire across from him. Howard was still a little pale. The entire episode a shock to his system, but he seemed to be recovering well.

"Why wasn't Turner here?" Phillips asked curtly though quietly. Howard had brought his cousin in on several occasions to advise him with the more medical side of his experiments. Phillips had met her in passing and had found her to be like any other blueblood he had met. Outwardly polite, even kind, but always a few steps ahead and ready to tear the strip off someone's back if need be. His respect for her actually grew when he had found himself on her bad side after he had been a little too brusque with Howard. She had never raised her voice, but the cool control she had exuded and her icy glare had left him more than uneasy. She was very protective of her cousin, but he had learned that she was a woman that was not to be crossed.

Howard shrugged at the other man's question, "She saw no reason to be here. We had it under control."

"There's a reason now."

Howard glared lightly as he raised a dark brow at the other man. He hadn't missed the colonel's previous study of him, nor the vague allusion that he needed his cousin. He did, he just wasn't going to admit it, "Birdie isn't my mother, you know."

"I'm aware of that Stark." Colonel said harshly with a roll of his eyes, "You brought her in on this program a few times. She could help recreate that serum."

Howard frowned in embarrassment as he realized the Colonel hadn't been talking about his wellbeing, at least not strictly, "That would be up to her."

"Well then get her on the phone." Colonel responded as he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. It was time to retrieve his supersoldier. Besides as far as he was concern this conversation was over.

1942 London, England

Elena muffled a giggle as Thomas MacLeara, better known as Tommy to his friends, spun her around the dance floor of Break Away's Pub. His brown eyes sparkled mischievously and before she had a chance to catch her breath, she was being directed through a complicated dance number that ended with her slipping on the last step. A small shriek left her lips as she waited for the impending impact with the floor. Yet it never happened as Tommy reacted with a wide grin and turned her slip into a deep dip. Elena found herself laughing helplessly as he gently pulled her up to stand.

She softly pressed a hand to his shoulder as she tried to control her giggling, "You said slow, Tommy."

"But you did so well, Laney." Tommy answered still grinning as he guided her back to the bar, "You should dance with me more often."

"I don't think Rose would like me stealing her boyfriend's time away from her." Elena said sagely while she slid onto a barstool and waited for Tommy to do the same. The two were waiting for the blonde nurse's arrival. Elena didn't know what was keeping her friend, her shift should have ended an hour ago. But, she didn't mind keeping Tommy company. The Englishman had an infectious energy about him that made even the surliest person smile.

"Oh you're not stealing my time. You're keeping me occupied until my girl gets off work." He responded with a gesture towards the barman, " 'Sides from what she tells me, you'll have a bloke of your own soon."

"Oh I will, will I?" Her tone could not have been more dry causing Tommy to wince.

He knew instantly he had crossed some strange line and he hoped like hell he hadn't started a cat fight between her and Rose. He looked at her sheepishly praying for their drinks to show up soon, "Is that not the plan? Is Rosie wrong?"

He sounded so innocently hopeful that Elena couldn't help the grudging smile that crossed her lips as she shook her head, "No, that is not the plan. I don't plan on seeing anyone…Rose is just being her usual wistful romantic self."

"Really?" Tommy asked mockingly before lighting up at the pint of beer placed before him, "Hello beautiful."

Elena smothered another giggle at his exuberance, he looked like a little boy at Christmas whenever he received a drink. She accepted her own glass of wine with far less excitement though a smile still tugged at her lips, "Yes, really."

"Then why madam..." Tommy began in the snottiest tone he could muster, though it broke a little as he watched Elena try to control her mirth, "-has there been a ruggedly good-looking soldier with piercing blue eyes –Rosie's words, not mine. I'd say he's more of a pretty boy, actually- been glaring daggers into my back since I took you for a nice swing around the floor, hmmm?"

Any amusement that had been in Elena's expression left as Tommy's words finally processed, only to be replaced by a look of weary exasperation. Carefully, she moved her gaze to the mirrored wall behind the pub's bar as she sought out Bucky's silhouette. Sure enough, she found him sitting towards the back of the pub with a few other soldiers that she recognized from the collapse almost a week previous. Only Bucky's attention wasn't on his company, but on her and he looked anything but happy. She fought off a smirk as she knew some of his unhappiness had to do with the loss of his clothes. She vaguely wondered if he had managed to get his uniform back from the hotel owner. Suddenly, his gaze met hers in the mirror and she nearly gasped at the intensity of his stare. Her mind flickered back to their night together and her stomach clenched as a rush of heat scoured her veins. Elena quickly downed the rest of her wine and waved for another, not seeing the raised eyebrow from Tommy.

"Is he going to be a problem, Laney?" Tommy asked quietly, leaning into her space so he could be heard, "Do I need to have a talk with him?"

Elena smiled gently as she saw the concern in his eyes. Did she need Tommy to talk to Jimmy? No, but she might need someone to talk to her. She didn't like how aroused she became just by seeing him. That had never happened with anyone else. She reached over and gave Tommy's hand a squeeze, "No, he's actually kind of sweet. I just don't want to deal with him. Do me a favor?"

"Anything luv." Tommy replied without missing a beat.

Elena grinned, "Pretend like we're an item if he comes over here…or at least until Rose shows up."

"Ahh easiest favor, ever." Tommy responded with a grin of his own as he tossed back the rest of his beer, "I think it's time for another dance, luv."

"What? Tommy, no!"

xXx

Bucky absently fiddle with his glass as he watched Elena twirl underneath her date's arm. She hadn't smiled near as much at him as she did with the man she was out with tonight. He tipped back his drink and welcomed the burn that lingered in his throat. He tried in vain to ignore the hurt that welled up in his chest. Elena had said one night and apparently she meant it. He had no right to feel this upset. He just…he wasn't accustomed to being the one used and tossed aside. A nudge to his ribs brought him out of his irritated thoughts as he turned to look at Garner.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?" Garner asked exasperated. The minute the nurse had step into the pub Bucky's attention had been locked on her. He couldn't understand why the man hadn't made a move yet.

"She's on a date. Besides she'll only say no." Bucky murmured bitterly as his eyes alighted on Elena again.

Garner raised a brow as he pointed at Tommy, "She's on a date with him?"

"It kind of looks that way, Garner." Bucky said slowly as if he were talking to an idiot. Honestly, he just didn't want to admit that he was feeling jealous…it wasn't an emotion he was familiar with or even proud of experiencing.

The other man either didn't notice or didn't care as he began to chuckle, "He's seeing the blonde nurse…they're in here almost every night."

"Really?" Bucky frowned as he turned to study the brown haired man that was currently leading Elena through another dance. He wasn't bad looking, handsome in a Cary Grant kind of way, he supposed.

"Yeah, really." Garner said mockingly, still chuckling as he took another drink, "I should know, blondie shot me down and then introduced me to her beau. Give it a bit and she'll probably show up soon."

"Huh." Bucky grunted as he watched Elena lean into the mystery man and whisper something. Her eyes darted up to him and he stilled as he saw of flicker of desire burn in her ocean blue orbs. The hurt that he had felt earlier slowly smoldered into an amused anger. He wasn't sure if she was purposely inciting him into some kind of reaction or if she was trying to keep him at arm's length. If he had to guess it would be the later. Distance…she used distance as a shield. He bit back a smirk and threw some money on the table, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Cheers man." Garner saluted with a raise of his glass.

Bucky slipped out of the pub and began to head back toward the base when he spotted the blonde nurse…Rose crossing the street. It looked like Garner had been right. He had been silently working on a plan to get Ellie's attention, but he had a sudden strike of inspiration as he saw her friend. He quickened his step and rushed to meet her with a dazzling smile, "Hi, you don't know me."

"The sergeant whose been chasing after Laney." Rose said with a knowing smile as she crossed her arms, "You know she's inside."

"I'm aware, but your friend has made it clear that she doesn't want another date with me. Too complicated." Bucky said chagrinned, "So I need your help."

Rose frowned, not really processing his request, "Another date? There was a first one?"

Bucky froze and pursed his lips, wondering if he had just caused trouble, "She didn't tell you?"

"No." Rose tilted her head before a strange smile that, honestly made Bucky want to run, overcame her face, "You said you needed help?"

"…Yeah. Where does Ellie live?" As Rose narrowed her gaze suspiciously, Bucky found himself trying not to fidget, "I just want to send her a message…. A personal message."

Rose raised a brow, but didn't comment as she continued to study the man before her. She muffled a sigh and vowed to get the full story from Laney later, "She stays at the nurse's dorm off of Humphrey most nights. If this message ends up being less than innocent, Sergeant. We're going to have a problem."

"Understood." Bucky said with a grin before trotting off into the night. Rose sighed and hoped that she wasn't going to regret helping him.

xXx

The next morning Elena rose from bed and began her usual routine before heading off to work. She didn't know that anything was amiss until she pulled open the top drawer of her dresser to find all of her underwear gone. Her hands scrambled blindly through the wooden drawer, not believing her clothes were not inside, before she started yanking open the other drawers to her bureau. The only shelf empty was her underwear drawer, thankfully.

"What in the hell?" She murmured as she ran a hand over her hair. Complete bafflement overtook her as she moved to finish dressing sans underwear. She felt uncomfortable and strange…and…. She really didn't have time for this. Shaking her head in irritation she finally pulled her hair back into a low bun when a distant commotion from outside reached her ears. Grabbing her coat she hurried down stairs to see what was going on. She had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with her undergarments.

She barely nodded to women at the front desk before scurrying out the front door. Turning down the street toward the clinic she was reminded that the nurse's dorms resided only a block away from the military base. As she moved closer to the base and clinic she could see a small crowd of soldiers gazing up at the flag pole before morning formation. Their loud murmuring reminiscent of the commotion she had heard from her room. Elena step closer puzzled as the men continued to look up. It was too early for the color guard to have put up the regiment colors. It wasn't until she looked up herself that Elena nearly froze in horror.

There at the very top of the gleaming silver flag pole flapped a misshapen flag made of her underwear. It wasn't the fact that her underwear was clearly destroyed that had her staring for longer than necessary, but that across the dainty material someone had painted: Property of J.B.

It didn't take long for Elena to put the pieces together, "That son of a bitch."

She stared wide eyed unsure if she was impressed with his tenacity or irritated that she'd need to buy new underwear.


	10. Chapter 10

1942 London England

"Call it."

"Heads."

The coin was up. Come on heads…heads…heads. Bucky silently chanted to himself as he watched the silver quarter flip in the air. He really didn't have the money to buy the next round of drinks, though he was sure he could find a way to stretch the change he had in his pocket if he had to….still, come one heads. The quarter finally dropped into Garner's hand and it only took a muffled curse from the redhead for Bucky to start grinning.

"Heads?" Bucky asked puckishly as Garner continued to stare at his hand as if he could force the outcome to change.

Garner scowled as he looked up, "You're an asshole, you know that?"

"Ah, but an asshole who's getting a free drink." He needled mercilessly. He could already taste the cool drought of victory. Bucky started to chuckle as he watched Garner huff and grumble his way to the bar. He knew the next time they went out that he would have to buy drinks, but that was okay. Fair was fair. Besides it was Friday night and the two of them were mourning the fact that they didn't have dates. Instead, they sat in a pub watching the crowds ebb and flow hoping to spot a lone girl to take for a spin on the dance floor. His eyes scanned the room again. He was hoping to spot a familiar brunette among the dancing couples, but no such luck. He sighed quietly, he honestly thought he would have heard something from Ellie by now. There was no way she would have taken his underwear prank lying down.

A sharp nudge and a cold drink being shoved into his hand brought Bucky out of his persistent search and back to Garner. He redhead must have noticed his preoccupation throughout the night, but had been good enough not to say anything. Now, he was sending him a quizzical look that made him seem more exasperated than curious. Bucky shrugged and affected an innocent air, "What?"

"What…" Garner huffed and shook his head, "You could have asked her out."

"Who?" Bucky questioned as he took a sip from his glass. He nearly moaned at the frothy goodness of the dark ale Garner had chosen. It had been a long week and this beer was much needed.

Garner rolled his eyes at the other man's attempt at being clueless. He honestly didn't understand why Bucky hadn't made a move. Oh, he knew about the underwear flag, but he had a feeling that would only get the man into more trouble than it was worth. It was seriously like Bucky was pulling the pigtails of the girl he liked. Garner nearly snorted at that image of Barnes doing just that to Nurse Turner…at least that would get him near the girl. He opened his mouth to send a sharp retort to his friend when he noticed that Barnes was no longer paying attention. He was eyeing the floor again. Garner rolled his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time when he nearly started at a light touch to his shoulder.

The redhead craned his neck back and abruptly choked on his drink when he saw the ocean blue eyes of Nurse Turner staring back at him. He didn't have to look to know that Bucky was still oblivious to his girl's presence…she moved like a ninja. Jesus, how long had she been there?

Elena tilted he head and nodded to a table not too far off. Garner took the hint to leave, but it was only when he was halfway to the table that he realized that it was occupied by two other girls. He grinned roguishly as they waved him over…he might just like Barnes's nurse.

Elena, however, just shook her head in amusement as she watched the redhead saunter off. Hilde and another nurse had come out with her. She wished Rose had come as well, but the blonde had been avoiding her. She sighed, Hilde would keep Garner occupied while she had a chat with Jimmy. Speaking of, she turned her eyes on the man staring out across the pub. She was tempted to see how long it would take for him to realize that Garner was gone, but she'd rather ruffle his feathers first. She stepped forward and slid into the seat across from him before tilting her head and saying silkily, "Property of J.B."

She watched Bucky freeze, before he turned slowly to look at her. She felt her breath hitch slightly as his steely blue-grey eyes found hers. A faint smile played on his lips that made her debate on whether she wanted to hit him or….well. She swallowed tightly and tried to ignore the way her heart had started to race. She shouldn't be this affected by him.

"I thought that might get your attention." He smirked unfazed by the dim glare she was giving him. Her eyes glittered darkly and he had no doubt that he was in trouble.

"You wanted my attention so badly that you had to destroy my undergarments?" Elena asked dryly, "A simple hello couldn't suffice?"

Bucky shrugged and leaned over the table a little, "Well, I figured I owed you for taking my uniform."

Elena studied him for a moment, the way his eyes were twinkling with mischief to the way he had tilted his head to meet her unspoken challenge. She smiled sharply, never one to back away from a battle of wills, "Well, then I have to say I'm thoroughly unimpressed. It took you three days to come up with that, Jimmy?"

"No." Bucky said pointedly as he moved to take another drink. He waved the glass about as he forced the next few sentence from his lips, "It took me three days to get over the hotel manager giving me elevator eyes as I stood in a sheet at the front desk."

His eyes crinkled with a grin as Elena coughed to cover up a laugh. His words had surprised her and effectively cut through the tension that had smothered both of them. She wasn't quite able to smother her grin though, "Met Mrs. Malley, did you?"

"For being a woman in her seventies, she has no shame." Bucky mumbled under his breath as he recalled the coy smile and indulgent stare he had received from the aging hotel manager. He bit back a shudder, but smiled happily as Elena giggled at his expense. He remembered how he had wanted to be the one to make her smile and relax and it felt good to do that now. She was beautiful when she smiled like that.

Elena's mirth slowly subsided as she found herself gazing almost affectionately at the man across from her. She suddenly felt unease pierce her as she realized that she was actually beginning to like the charming rogue before her. A smile still graced her lips as she sagely responded, "And here I thought there was another reason for you to be spurred into thievery again."

Bucky raised a permissive brow, "And what would that be, doll?"

She ignored the pet name, "Jealousy."

"I don't get jealous." He swiftly downed the rest of his beer and leaned back in his chair. His smile lazy and unwavering as he watched Elena narrow her gaze slightly. She wasn't going to get him to admit to anything.

"That's funny." Elena said softly, almost disappointedly, "I seem to remember seeing you glare a hole into Tommy as we danced a few nights ago…the same night you stole my underwear."

Instead of squirming uncomfortably as Bucky knew Elena was hoping and giving a small confession, he titled his head curiously and asked, "So Tommy is the name of Rose's boyfriend?"

"You talked to Rose?" She paused as the pieces started to click into place. Her eyes widened. "That's how you knew where I was staying…."

And why Rose had been avoiding her all week. She was going to kill her. She barely noticed Bucky shifting uneasily as he realized that he had made a confession of a different kind, "Trust me, she's already yelled at me on your behalf."

"Did she?" Elena asked with a smirk. She was still going to chew her friend out, but she could easily picture Rose taking Jimmy to task. She shook her head, "I still say it was all a bit much just to get my attention. If you were jealous you could have just asked me to dance, instead of destroying my wardrobe."

Bucky sighed, "Wasn't jealous. And you would have said no."

"You don't know that."

"I do, actually." He looked her over. A knowing smile cresting his lips as he took in the brunette before him. She was all dolled up for a night on the town and looked absolutely gorgeous. Yet, she was here…chiding him. His smile turned into a grin, "Dance with me, Ellie."

She smirked and moved to stand, "I can't."

Bucky huffed a rueful laugh and shook his head, "Called that one."

He looked so irritatingly smug that Elena couldn't help the chuckle that spilled from her lips as she stepped around the table and leaned down to whisper in his space, "I can't dance tonight because some jealous soldier boy destroyed all my underwear and I have no desire to give the pub a show as I'm twirled around the floor."

She muffled another giggle as his eyes went dark and drifted toward her skirt before she decided it was time to leave. She made it three steps away from the table before she felt Jimmy's pressing into the small of her back and ushering her into a dark corner of the pub and away from prying eyes. Her back was pressed firmly against the wall as he placed his hands on either side of her. She nearly grinned in victory as she met his frustrated gaze. She couldn't begin to explain the satisfaction she received from getting under his skin.

Bucky merely glared harder at her apparent mirth as he purposefully stepped further into her space and growled, "You're such a tease."

"You enjoy it." She whispered knowingly as he leaned down. Her heart was pounding so hard she wondered if he could hear it.

"True." He murmured, his eyes catching hers before he finally claimed her lips.

Her hands came to wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She nearly groaned when she felt his hands trailing over her hips. Gently breaking away she rested her head on his shoulder and tried to catch her breath, "Let's get out of here."

"What happened to one night only?" Bucky asked mockingly in her ear.

His voice sent a shiver down her spine and made her grit her teethe at the same time. Why was she attracted to man so infuriating? She tilted her head back and ran a finger down his jaw, "A girl can change her mind. Of course, I can find someone else if you're not willing."

"Cute…" Bucky uttered sarcastically as he latched onto her hand, "Still wasn't jealous."

"Liar."

"Are we still going or what?"

Elena smiled as she let Bucky tug her towards the exit, "Oh Jimmy?"

"Hmmm?" He turned to look at her only to find her leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm not your property." She brushed by him to find her coat and missed the rueful grin that stole across Bucky's face

"No, you're definitely not." He whispered.

1942 Manhattan, New York

"You know that you have a company to run."

Howard briefly closed his eyes at the disproving sound of his Uncle's voice. Sighing heavily, he tossed the wrench he had been gripping onto the steel work table in front of him. The clang resounded throughout the messy laboratory. Metal scraps and bots were scattered all over the place whereas the back wall was highly organized mess of beakers and chemicals. It was his sanctuary and he hadn't really left it since the incident with Dr. Erskine.

"What are you doing here, Uncle Leo?"

The echo of leather soles slapping the floor reached Howard's ears and he nearly sighed again as he finally turned to face Leo. The man's soft blue eyes made Howard want to fidget. He felt like he was seven again and being chided by his Uncle Samuel for trying to get Birdie to agree to be his ginny pig. Unconsciously, his fingers found a stray piece of…something. He didn't dare look at it as his hands worked the edges.

Leo hummed at his not nephew's nervous behavior and titled his chin up to get the younger man to look him in the eye, "I received a call from the board. Apparently they haven't seen hide nor hair of you the past week. And I knew you'd be hiding out here. What's going on Howard?"

Howard scowled slightly at the mention of the board. A bunch of meddling old codgers that couldn't find their pipes if they were pressed to their mouths. He shifted uncomfortably as he realized that his Uncle's gaze was still firmly on him and waiting, "I can't talk about it Uncle."

There was a brief silence and if it was possible it seemed that Leo's disapproval only seemed to become more prevalent. The older man sighed, "Does this have to do with what happened to Erskine?"

Howard blanched and looked wildly at his uncle. The older man chuckled quietly and resisted the urge to wink at his nephew's bewildered expression, "Just because what you were working on was top secret doesn't mean I don't know about it. You were there when he died?"

"Yes." Howard answered quietly, his mind already flashing back to the way Erskine had slumped to the floor. He couldn't get the sound of the gunshot out of his head. He had nightmares about that night. Only…only it wasn't Erskine who died. He kept on seeing his father slump to the floor with his finger pointing in accusation. Howard blinked and tried to dispel the image and the guilt that tore at his heart and stomach, "It was horrible."

"Death is never kind." Leo said sadly as he watched the defeated look pierce the younger man's face, "I'm glad you weren't hurt in that accident though."

"It wasn't an accident." Howard stated bitterly. The smell of smoke still hadn't left his hair, "All the work was lost."

Leo stepped forward then and gently removed the piece of scrap metal from his nephew's hands. His fingers had begun to bleed a little from the rough edges of the iron…or steel, Leo wasn't sure which…and Howard hadn't noticed at all. He gazed turned concerned though he purposefully kept his tone light, "Not all of it. You subject, I heard, was a success. You can rebuild the work."

But Howard was already shaking his head, "I don't think that serum should be recreated, Uncle. There's too many risks involved…"

" Colonel Philips and the senator are under the impression that the serum will be recreated…and by you." Leo said offhandedly, "Is that why you've been down here? Avoiding work?"

Howard shrugged, "Yes and no…. Philips wants Birdie involved."

"Why?"

If he didn't have his uncle's attention before, he did now. Howard found himself slumping against his lab table under the heavy weight of Leo's gaze, "I brought Birdie in a few times to understand the effects the serum would have on a person better. Too much or even too little of one of the chemicals involved could be detrimental to the subject. She assisted Erskine more than me – something to do with hormonal balances, but now that he's gone…Philips wants her to come back and help."

Leo tilted his head curiously as he studied his nephew. There was a reluctant glint to his eyes that Leo had only seen when Howard would have to go home after playing with Elena, "You don't want her involved."

It was a statement and not a question, but Howard answered anyway, "The people that killed Erskine know I'm working on this project…They don't need to know about Birdie too. I don't want her in danger."

"Howard, she goes behind enemy lines once a month to gather intel for our troops. She's already in danger." Leo said softly and with almost the same reluctance that his nephew had earlier. He had nearly lost his head when he had found out what his niece had been up to in her spare time. The phone call and ensuing visit had not been pleasant for either Turner or even Howard.

"I don't need to add to it." Howard responded just as softly. He grumbled internally and looked at his unhappy uncle, "I gonna have to tell her, right?"

Leo shrugged, "It's your decision."

"I thought you might say that." Howard huffed for the first time in a long time he didn't want to see his cousin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

1942 New York, New York

He couldn't get her disappointed gaze out of his head. Steve sighed miserably as he lightly sketched in his notebook. He was surrounded by beautiful women in skimpy outfits and yet Agent Carter seemed to haunt him. It was a cruel irony. He finally had everything he wanted. He was strong, and could run without gasping for air and he didn't even get a case of the sniffles from being out in the rain. It was more than he could ever hope for, but he was here….

Surrounded by colorful props, adoring fans and well, he'd say it again, beautiful women. He knew that if Bucky was here he'd be calling him an idiot. He as living every man's dream, but his own. What was the point of having all this strength and not using it to fight? He should be with his best friend now. Not touring around selling war bonds.

"Hey Captain." A soft voice chirped.

Steve swiftly looked up to see a bouncy redhead grinning at him. He smiled softly back and tilted his head curiously, "Hey Cassie. You need my help?"

Cassie quirked an eyebrow and nodded toward the curtain off to the side, "No, but I think you do. You're going to be on in a few, Cap."

"Oh…right." Steve said sheepishly and rubbed at the back of his neck, "I be there in a second."

Cassie nodded and wandered off to change into her next costume. He needed to get his own get up on. He sighed quietly, he felt a little like a fool every time he went out onto the stage. If it weren't for the excited grins of the kids and the reassuring comfort the wives and mothers took in the show, he would have stopped after the first show. It was a comfort to know that he was providing some aid to people even if it wasn't in the capacity that he intended. He quickly found the soft material of his cowl and pulled it on over his head as he moved to the side of the stage he was supposed to enter from. He took a deep breath as he heard his cue and stepped into the blinding lights.

He was on stage for maybe five minutes when he spotted her. Peggy was sitting in the back. Her brown hair a mess of soft curls and her lips were painted a dark shade of red. She wasn't wearing her usual uniform, but a dark dress. She looked beautiful and he was so surprised to see her that he nearly stumbled, but then he met her eyes and suddenly wished he hadn't found her in the crowd. She still had that ever present disappointed look, though it was dimmed by faint amusement. The same look he had received when the senator and colonel had told him he's be doing the war bond circuit. He looked away and finished his lines. He had to believe that he was doing the right thing.

Again he sighed to himself, he wished Bucky as here. His friend could always cheer him up…if not cajole him into doing something he wasn't comfortable with – like asking Peggy to dinner. His eyes drifted back to where the female agent had been sitting and felt disheartened to find her gone. He hoped he saw her again soon.

xXx

Peggy smiled softly as watched Steve's familiar form parade out onto the stage. The little boy sitting in front of her gasped with excitement and she couldn't stop the quiet chuckle that bubbled up in her throat. He was amazing, she thought, silently agreeing with the children around her. More amazing than he gave himself credit for. She felt a familiar pang of sadness as she watched him. She almost wanted to yell out…ask him what he was doing here. It wasn't her place, not yet at least.

She kept her smile on as she watched Steve spot her. Happy that he recognized her, but wary too. She had to leave in a little bit. She had a meeting with Stark and she couldn't stay to see Steve after. She felt another pang of sadness at that thought, but pushed it aside as Steve finished his monologue. He was absolute rubbish at acting. She smiled ruefully as she spotted a white slip of paper on his shield, but he wasn't meant for this.

Peggy glanced at her watched and heaved a sigh. It was time to go. She gazed at Steve for a moment more before collecting her things to go. She would have away from here soon. He deserved to be out there fighting as much as any other man.

1942 London, England

Something wasn't right. Bucky frowned and shifted, his eyes fluttering slightly as something pulled him from his sleep. He vaguely registered the soft pillow beneath his cheek and the warmth of the bed. The heavy pull of slumber tugged at him to return, but he couldn't shake the persistent feeling that something was off. He sighed softly and buried his face into the soft brown hair below his chin. Only dimly remembering that Ellie was in bed with him. He didn't know how he could have forgotten, considering the effort it had taken to get her to agree that he could continue to visit her bed. This was their third time together and hopefully not their last.

Ellie…

Suddenly feeling more awake, he pulled his head back and blinked blurrily down at the woman next to him. She was lying mostly on her stomach, trembling, despite the warmth of the room, and he could just make out one hand clenched tightly into the bed. Bucky gently reached out to pry her fingers loose when her entire body flinched and a muffled whimper left her lips. He froze, concern choking at his throat as his fingers left hers to brush soothingly through her hair. It was only then he noticed the glistening wetness trailing down her cheeks. She was crying. His stomach clenched in dread – he never knew what to do around crying girls.

Sighing quietly, he whispered softly, "Ellie…"

Another whimper.

"Ellie, it's okay. It's just a dream." His thumb rubbed small circles into her shoulder as he tried to pull her from whatever nightmare that had imprisoned her. It didn't seem to be working as her tremors became more violent. He frowned starting to feel a little distressed himself, "Ellie!"

With a gasp her blue eyes flew open, wildly searching the room. She wasn't quite awake or aware, but when her eyes finally found his something in her shuttered and drew away. She looked haunted and scared. He watched bemused as she clenched her eyes shut and drew a deep breath. It was alarming how fast she was gaining control of herself, though he was sure she wasn't aware of the tears still slipping from her eyes.

She opened her eyes again and swallowed thickly, "Jimmy."

"That's my name." He murmured kindly as he reached out to brush away her tears. She flinched at his touch, making him still, "Ellie, you're safe. I promise."

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered, she couldn't look at him, horrified that he had witnessed- was witnessing her falling apart. She shook her head and forced a brittle smile to her mouth, "I…I should go."

She was already moving off the bed and gathering her clothes before Bucky could register what she had said. She didn't get much further than pulling her slip on when he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chest, "You should come back to bed."

She wasn't sure when, but he had turned the nightstand lamp on, bathing them both in warm yellow light. She shook her head, "Its fine. I have an early shift anyway…I should get back to my room."

"It's two-thirty in the morning, El. You're not going to be able to get a taxi and you're not walking back." Bucky said firmly, if not tiredly as he refrained from burying his face into her hair again and falling back onto the bed.

She seemed to sense his weariness as she turned in his arms and pressed against his chest, "You should go back to sleep."

"Mmm, I should. So, should you." He replied as he pulled her resisting form closer to the bed. He had no doubt that the second his eyes shut that she would be out the door and he really didn't want to be walking through London this late at night.

"James."

"Elena, you're not leaving." He raised an unsurprised brow when she moved to protest. He really wasn't in the mood for this nonsense, "You had a nightmare."

He said it so bluntly that Elena froze in silent denial. Her eyes had widen a tad, effectively making her look like a lost little girl. If he wasn't so tired, Bucky was sure he would find that look adorable. He sighed, "People get nightmares, El. Kinda nice to know you're human, actually."

The smack to his chest let him know that his last comment wasn't appreciated as he tried to hide a wince…that had actually hurt, "Ass."

He rubbed lightly at the red mark appearing on his skin before sighing, "Can we go to bed now?"

Indecision still danced in her eyes and he nearly groaned in frustration. Instead he pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek, "Please?"

"Jimmy…" Elena rebuked quietly as she leaned away from him. Still not quite able to look him in the eye and not because he had yet to put any clothes on.

Bucky smiled faintly and pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Please?"

"You're ridiculous." She said lightly as a muted gleam of amusement began to shine in her blue orbs.

He claimed her mouth this time with a hum. He didn't feel ridiculous…he felt rather awake, yet tired and a little aroused actually. He ran his hands down her sides, silently begrudging the satiny material beneath his fingers, "And you're wearing too many clothes."

Elena shook her head in disbelief, "You were tired a moment ago."

"I was, wasn't I?" Bucky murmured amused as he tugged at her slip. She swatted impatiently at his hands, not wanting him to ruin the delicate material. He had destroyed enough of her clothes. Even as he gently prodded her back toward the bed she was well aware of the puffy redness of her eyes and the tight stickiness from the tears on her cheeks. Even her hands were still trembling. She looked like hell and yet she was tempted…so very tempted to stay and take comfort from the man in front of her.

He seemed to understand that she wasn't ready, however. That she was either too anxious or embarrassed to make the move to stay. She was too proud, Bucky decided silently as he calmed his playful movements. Too used to doing things her way and more than that – too used to not having anyone take care of her. Her hesitance and quiet insistence on leaving to lick her mysterious wounds in private said all that and more. Any other girl would have buried into his arms seeking solace after waking from a nightmare the way she had. It was what he had been expecting to be honest…but she had yet to conform to any of his expectations. He didn't know why this would be any different. He knew that it hurt a little that she wasn't depending on him to take away her pain, her fear. Which if he was even more honest made him uneasy. He should be celebrating that he didn't have a crying female in his arms, not bemoaning the fact that she didn't want him in that capacity.

Only it was her big blue eyes. Eyes that reminded him of the ocean at dusk. Eyes that were watching him curiously, worriedly. Eyes that didn't seem to understand why he was trying to ease her anxiety or why he wouldn't let her go. She should know that he wasn't a monster…. A little clueless sometimes, maybe. But he did care, she could trust him. And that just made him even more uneasy and he had no doubt that she was just as uneasy by his willingness to stay with her. She didn't want strings attached to their little relationship and here he was making them.

Her oceanic orbs caught his greyish-blue and he could literally feel himself sigh mentally. In for a penny, in for a pound right? He reached out and gently cupped the back of her head. Tucking her into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and finally gave back into his urge of burying his face into her hair, "I'm not going anywhere."

Her fingers dipped into his hips as she slowly relaxed and turned her head to the side. Her voice a mere wisp as she asked, "You're not going to ask me?"

"Ask about your dream? No." Bucky answered soothingly, he didn't want to push her too much, "You can tell me if you want. Ask: if we can move this to the bed? Yes, it's getting cold."

He felt her smile and nearly grinned triumphantly as she calmed further, "You should have put clothes on."

"I much rather wear you." He yelped as she pinch his arm, "God you're abusive."

"Jimmy, just shut up." She said wearily.

He grinned obligingly before realizing she couldn't see that. Instead he flicked off the light and managed to drag her back under the covers with him. Only this time, she was nestled into his arms. His chest her new pillow as he lazily stroked her hair until they both found sleep again.


End file.
